Paradise
by Adralya
Summary: Ce ne devait être qu'une simple interview... A quel moment est-il tombé dans son piège? De quoi changer la vision qu'il a de son futur métier...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Paradise.

Auteur: Adralya.

Bêta-lectrice: Chaz Hatake! *o*

Genre: UA, OOC, POV Sasuke, yaoi et lemon.

Couple: Naruto X Sasuke, avec un soupçon de Kakashi X Iruka (très en fond…).

Disclaimer: Il faut vraiment le répéter? Bon, d'accord… J'avoue tout! Connaissez-vous le garde champêtre…? … … … XD Bon… Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, bien évidement… Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer…! (Malheureusement T.T)

_Paradise._

_Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, vingt ans, étudiant en journalisme. Aujourd'hui, je vais effectuer une dernière interview afin de clôturer mes journées de stage et achever ma troisième année de fac._

_Ma cible, Naruto Uzumaki. Même âge que moi et jeune prodige dans le monde équestre. Je l'ai suivi durant une semaine afin de l'observer et à présent, je vais enfin lui parler._

_Huit heures du soir, j'attends patiemment le petit génie dans un bar à l'enseigne colorée. Ce bar au combien particulier porte le nom de « Paradise ». C'est le tuteur de ma cible qui m'a transmis le message de son fils, me disant qu'il m'attendrait ici aux alentours de huit heures…_

_Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit pareil… Lumière tamisée, serveurs aux tenues légères et lourds rideaux de velours occultant une scène vide de spectacle. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'endroit auquel je suis habitué…_

_Une musique hypnotique se fait entendre doucement en fond sonore… Rythme envoûtant sur lequel se déhanchent clients et employés. Ils paraissent tous comme des pantins… Jouets de bois bougeant contre leur grés sur la vague ensorcelante des notes qui se succèdent indéfiniment, pris au piège par un marionnettiste particulièrement sadique…_

_J'ai chaud… Une chaleur anormale qui me prend aux tripes et brouille mes sens… Aurais-je été drogué? Non… Je suis persuadé que mon verre de scotch est clean… Alors quoi? L'ambiance, bien sûr… Ce mélange alchimique de sensations qui s'évaporent dès qu'on essaye de les saisir et qui se résume en un mot: « Paradise »._

_J'ôte ma veste… Dans mon désir d'être présentable, je suis ridicule. Habillé en costume et cravate, je détonne ostensiblement dans cet endroit aguicheur… Don dieu, pour ma dernière interview, il fallait que je tombe sur un loustic aimant les endroits bizarres et certainement décommandés par les mœurs…_

_-Vous êtes monsieur Uchiha?_

_Il est là… Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près; toujours entouré par son manager, un vieux déjanté du nom de Jiraya et de son garde du corps et ami, Neji Hyûga. Je bloque… C'était peut-être mieux pour mes nerfs que je ne l'approche pas… Quel jeune homme séduisant!_

_Grand, svelte et à la fine musculature tracée par un entraînement intensif, il n'a rien à envier aux corps des plus beaux mannequins. Ses cheveux en bataille encadrent sa tête, me faisant penser à un champs de blé éclairé par les rayons du soleil d'une après-midi de plein été… Son visage aux traits fins est illuminé par deux grands yeux azurs… Il a le physique d'un ange… Mais pourtant, tout dans son apparence et son regard clame quelque chose de bestial, d'animal… C'en est troublant._

_En totale opposition avec moi, il semble dans son élément… Il porte un pantalon noir et moulant qui met parfaitement le galbe de ses jambes en valeur, de grosses bottines de la même couleur et le vestige d'une chemise blanche… Le dernier bout de tissu en question a été savamment déchiré à plusieurs endroits et les manches ne se rappellent aux observateurs qu'en quelques fils pendouillant tristement aux coutures des épaules… Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit serait « loque », mais cette pensée meurt à peine née quand je remarque à quel point elle sied bien à son porteur… Seuls trois pauvres boutons la retiennent, tous sur le haut de son centre outrageusement exposé, dévoilant la naissance d'un torse glabre et des abdominaux d'acier où s'épanouit un tatouage à la complexité déconcertante. La couleur claire du tissu met en avant le teint doré de sa peau…_

_-Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Uchiha?_

_La voix grave et terriblement sexy s'élève à nouveau, trahissant peut-être un légère note de déception…_

_Stop! Que vient-il de dire? Je m'arrache avec difficulté à cette contemplation plus que plaisant et me ressaisit juste à temps pour le voir commencer à se détourner…_

_-Attendez!_

_Il se stoppe et me lance un regard interrogatif… Je me lève et lui tend la main._

_-Sasuke Uchiha. Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais la tête ailleurs…_

_Il me refait totalement face et sourit en serrant ma main._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté. Et oui, j'avais cru comprendre…_

_L'intensité de son regard croît et son sourire s'agrandit, un rien amusé. Mes joues rougissent infimement: je suis certain qu'il a capté mon regard curieux le détaillant. En même temps, soyons honnête avec moi-même, je suis persuadé qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir… Mes entrailles se nouent: quelle honte!_

_Il prend place face à moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me lancer… Quelques minutes passent où je vais boire le contenu de mon verre à très petites gorgées dans un silence de plomb. Son regard ne me lâche pas, me mettant horriblement mal à l'aise… Mais, fidèle à moi-même, je ne laisse rien paraître de mon trouble._

_Soudain, mon sauveur apparaît en la personne d'une serveuse à l'allure provocante. Ses cheveux sont roses fluos et son corps est comprimé dans une mini robe mauve au décolleté plongeant. Par tous les dieux, faites qu'un de ses énormes seins ne s'échappe pas de sa gaine de tissu pour venir m'assommer! Elle pose devant moi un nouveau verre de scotch et devant le blond une boisson orange flash qui aurait fait fuir les plus téméraires… _

_-Salut, Naruto! De la part de Kakashi._

_-Thank you, Sakura! Remercie-le pour nous!_

_A moi, il fait un petit clin d'œil discret…_

_-Kakashi est le propriétaire de cet endroit._

_Il se penche un peu plus sur la table pour ajouter:_

_-C'est aussi l'amant de mon tuteur et père adoptif._

_Il éclate de rire avant de prendre son verre en main, le remuant de façon à faire tourner l'étrange liquide dedans. Je me penche en avant, intrigué… Il ne va tout de même pas boire ce truc!?_

_-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a à la bonne! Il espère qu'en me couvrant de petites intentions de ce genre, ça fera plaisir à Iruka et le rendra plus docile et moins effarouché…! _

_Son rire résonne à nouveau, puis il porte sa boisson à ses lèvres pour en avaler une petite gorgée. Il claque ensuite sa langue sur son palais avec un air de satisfaction intense: le goût lui plait. _

_Une chaleur bizarre bouillonne en moi… Il parle de la relation de son père adoptif, Iruka Umino, et de ce Kakashi sans aucun complexe! Pour ma part, l'idée me semble presque irréelle… Non pas que je n'y aie jamais songé, mais entre pensée et imagination, il y a tout un monde! Mais en repensant à la manière dont je l'ai détaillé… Je soupire: ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de songer à mon orientation sexuelle! De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à un sexe en particulier… Homme, femme, quelle importance? J'ai trop de travail avec mes études pour me consacrer à une relation quelconque…_

_Je sors un calepin et un dictaphone de ma veste avant de la reposer à mes côtés. Je vois le blond hausser un sourcil… En effet, en général, on n'utilise qu'une des deux manières: calepin ou dictaphone. Moi, j'utilise les deux; l'enregistrement pour être sûr de ne rater aucun détail et pour garder un souvenir de la voix de mon interlocuteur, et les notes pour les expressions faciales et pour parfois échapper au regard de la personne interrogée. Dans le cas ici présent, je me félicite d'avoir adopté cette manière de faire… Me détourner de ce regard de temps en temps m'offrira une retraite en cas de besoin. Et pouvoir écouter cette voix quand je serai seul… Dans mon lit… Baffe mentale. A quoi suis-je encore en train de penser?_

_-Monsieur Uzumaki, à quel âge et dans quel contexte avez-vous commencé l'équitation?_

_Il ne réfléchit même pas à la réponse. Quel idiot! On a dû lui poser cette question des milliers de fois!_

_-Je n'ai pas commencé à un âge précis, je passais beaucoup de temps dans les chevaux et c'est venu tout seul. J'ai passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat juste à côté d'un haras…_

_Il rit doucement, comme si son histoire était amusante… Moi, je le vois d'un œil nouveau; le temps qu'il parle de cet orphelinat, à peine quelques secondes, son regard s'est teinté d'une note de tristesse…_

_-J'avais alors un caractère particulier et très lunatique. De plus, je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche. C'était difficile pour les autres enfants ainsi que les surveillants. Je finissais souvent dans le bureau du directeur Ebisu pour une bonne correction à coups de canne…_

_Tristesse profonde et rire sans joie. Comment peut-il être si plein de vie après avoir vécu une enfance pareille!? Et cet homme, là, ce Ebisu, il mérite de…_

_-Ebisu est en prison, arrêté pour mauvais traitements sur enfants et dénoncé par mes soins. L'orphelinat est à présent dirigé par mon tuteur et financé par moi._

_On dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées. En tout cas, je n'ai plus besoin de lui demander ses buts…_

_-Bref, après des moments comme ça, je m'enfuyais et allait me réfugier au haras de Tsunade. C'est une amie de Jiraya, c'est elle qui me l'a présenté._

_Voilà donc d'où venait le curieux bonhomme. Durant la période où j'ai suivi monsieur Uzumaki, j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer cet homme. Étant donné qu'il m'est impossible de le décrire en un mot, je choisirais ceux-ci: charismatique, nonchalant, vénal, mais surtout pervers et aussi borné que son protéger. Quand ces deux-là se chamaillaient (pour ne pas dire s'entretuaient), c'est fou comme, d'un seul coup, tous les gens alentours se trouvaient subitement une occupation de la plus haute importance à faire…_

_Il va encore me parler de sa rencontre et de ses premiers pas dans le domaine équestre pendant près d'une heure, puis nous allons nous faire interrompre par un homme assez singulier. La partie inférieure du visage cachée par un long foulard noir, l'œil gauche bandé et les cheveux argentés en bataille, il a, malgré sa tignasse, l'air assez jeune. Il est habillé tout de noir, dans un style très décontracté et ne manque pas d'attirer le regard des clients sur lui. Il s'arrête donc à notre table et se penche en avant, la main levée en signe de salut._

_-Yo! Naruto, tu ne danses pas, ce soir?_

_Le blond se gratte l'arrière du crâne avec un petit sourire d'excuse._

_-Pas ce soir, Kakashi. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis accompagné._

_-Tu es…!_

_L'homme s'interrompt pour me faire passer un véritable examen visuel. Il a l'air franchement étonné… C'est si singulier de voir monsieur Uzumaki avec quelqu'un?_

_-Kakashi, je te présente monsieur Sasuke Uchiha, journaliste._

_Là, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent écarquille son œil unique. Il jette un petit coup d'œil à mon vis-à-vis avant de me tendre une main que je m'empresse de serrer. J'ai beau être plus qu'intrigué par la situation, je n'en oublie pas mes bonnes manières!_

_-Enchanté! Je suis Kakashi Hatake, propriétaire de cet endroit._

_-Enchanté, monsieur Hatake._

_-Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je trouvais ça anormal que tu restes si longtemps avec un journaliste…_

_Hein!? Pourquoi dit-il ça? J'ai quelque chose de particulier? Qu'est-ce que… Oi… C'est quoi CA!? Mon regard s'accroche à celui de mon sujet du jour qui est devenu plus… chaud!? Mon dieu, Naruto Uzumaki me fait du pied! Reprends-toi, Sasuke. Ce n'est qu'une terrible méprise, une erreur, un frôlement accidentel… Mais non! Il continue! Et la manière dont il me fixe…!_

_-Monsieur Uchiha?_

_-Hn?_

_-Je disais donc: je vais vous laisser achever votre travail tranquillement! Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance!_

_-Moi de même._

_Et il s'en va avec un petit salut de la main. Combien de chance pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué quelque chose? Aucune. Et, sois honnête avec toi-même, mon pauvre Sasuke: les probabilités pour que tu disparaisses dans la seconde frisent le zéro absolu! Car bon, même si je n'ai rien laissé paraître extérieurement, ce regard que nous avons tous les deux échangé durant un laps de temps que je ne saurais définir parlait pour nous. Un mot, mon bon Uchiha? Ouais: merde!_

_-Monsieur Uchiha? Tout va bien?_

_L'enflure! Et il dit ça avec un air si innocent! Un vrai démon avec des ailes et une auréole, oui!_

_-Parfaitement._

_C'est une épreuve? Il teste mes nerfs? Il risque d'être déçu: on ne perturbe pas un Uchiha si facilement._

_Arg! Ce sourire! Je retire ce que j'ai dit! Ce type n'est pas un démon, c'est le diable en personne! A moi, professionnalisme! _

_-Pour ma part, je n'ai plus de questions… Si vous avez des remarques ou quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Uzumaki…_

_Froideur Uchihesque, je te voue ma vie! Ma voix n'a tremblé à aucun moment!_

_-Que savez-vous de l'équitation, monsieur Uchiha?_

_C'est parfait! Je suis trop fort! Je… Plait-il?_

_-Je vous demande pardon?_

_Il rit doucement… Il a un joli rire…_

_-Vous interviewez un cavalier sans connaître son sport? N'est-ce pas là un manque de professionnalisme?_

_Et paf! Dans les dents! Qui a dit que les blonds étaient mono neuronaux? J'ai sous la main un cas beaucoup trop intelligent à mon goût… Erreur de la nature? Spécimen égaré? Teinture?_

_-Disons simplement que l'article vous concerne vous et non le sport._

_Il n'a pas l'air ravi de ma réponse… Les stars, je vous jure! Il est obligé de faire étalage de sa discipline? Il ne peut pas la fermer et être nombriliste comme tout le monde!?_

_-Mais si vous désirez combler mes lacunes, ce sera avec joie!_

_Oulà… Je n'aime pas du tout l'étincelle qui vient d'exploser dans ses yeux… Ce regard d'intérêt ne m'inspire pas grand-chose de bon…!_

_-L'équitation est un sport de… partage…_

_C'est pas vrai! Il accentue ses caresses!_

_-Monture et cavalier, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre…_

_Son pied remonte le long de ma jambe…_

_-Une fusion parfaite où ces deux êtres ne forment plus qu'un…_

_J'avale difficilement ma salive… Ce n'est plus un test, ça… C'est du rentre-dedans en bonne et due forme! Faites que mes joues ne brûlent pas autant que mon pauvre cerveau!_

_-Il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas…?_

_Avec un sourire… coquin!? Il attrape un glaçon à moitié fondu dans son verre vide…_

_-Si, il fait étouffant…_

_Dieu… C'est ma voix, ça!? Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL…!?_

_Mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher du petit bloc de glace que le cavalier promène dans son cou de bout des doigts… Bon sang, impossible de quitter du regard les fines traînées d'eau engendrées par la rencontre entre le froid et sa peau brûlante… La mienne devient incandescente et je ne peux retenir ma main quand elle va desserrer ma cravate beaucoup trop dérangeante._

_-Où en étais-je…?_

_Reprends-toi, Sasuke…_

_-La fusion…_

_Ma voix tremble beaucoup trop, faisant de moi la proie chétive et craintive du grand Uzumaki…_

_-Ah oui… _

_BON SANG! MAIS OU IL POSE SON PIED, LUI !?_

_-La communion des corps…_

_Je… Haaan… Mes mains se resserrent sur le bord de la table._

_-On y va?_

_Ma tête répond pour moi, la caresse s'interrompt et je distingue mon vis-à-vis qui se lève… Pour m'attraper ensuite la main et m'entraîner à sa suite…_

_Je me fais tirer à l'extérieur du bâtiment sans remarquer le clin d'œil que Kakashi adresse à mon sujet… Ce n'est qu'une fois installé sur le siège en cuir d'une voiture de sport sombre que la question s'impose dans mon esprit…_

_-Mais où ça!?_

_Il rit à ma question…_

_-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, monsieur Uchiha?_

_Ça me parait assez évident… Il n'était pas obligé de le souligner… Comme si je n'avais pas assez honte…_

_-Je vous ai proposé une petite démonstration…_

_-A cette heure-ci!?_

_J'écarquille les yeux… Il veut vraiment me montrer ses prouesses équestres maintenant? Il fait déjà nuit…!_

_-Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi…_

_Mais je ne suis pas nyctalope, moi! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais voir… Baffe mentale… Sasuke, tu au vingt-et-unième siècle et il y a un type génial qui a inventé l'électricité… Une trouvaille vraiment révolutionnaire! Je suis apparemment plus troublé que je ne le pensais… Tentative de sauvetage…_

_-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous voir à l'œuvre durant la semaine où je vous ai suivi…_

_-Peut-être, mais ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer est… différent. Vous verrez, vous allez adorer…_

_Qui échoue donc lamentablement… Que pourrait-il bien faire que je n'aie pas encore observé…? Bon. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser: je n'ai pas cours demain et personne ne m'attend. De plus, ça pourrait, avec un peu de chance, me fournir des informations exclusives pour mon interview!_

_-Très bien, allons-y._

_Il a l'air beaucoup trop ravi à mon goût. Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur son comportement… Mon guide de stage, madame Kurenai, m'a dit que monsieur Uzumaki avait pour habitude de remballer méchamment tous les journalistes après une vingtaine de minutes d'interview des plus froides… J'étais donc prêt à me heurter à un mur de glace, mais son comportement… chaleureux? M'a totalement déconcerté… Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, un long frisson me parcoure l'échine quand il allume le contact…_

_Il roule vite… Probablement beaucoup trop, mais je ne m'en soucie pas… Je suis beaucoup trop absorbé par la contemplation de mon chauffeur… La lumière crue des lampadaires qui bordent le route éclaire le visage de mon sujet par intermittence. Il est vraiment magnifique… Et cette façon de se mordiller la lèvre…!_

_Bon. Je dois vraiment m'occuper l'esprit… D'une main distraite, j'attrape mon bic dans la poche de ma veste et le fait tourner quelques instants entre mes doigts… Mais bien vite, il se retrouve contre mes lèvres…_

_-Monsieur Uchiha, si vous continuez, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me concentrer sur la route…_

_Je ramène à moi mon esprit qui s'était éloigné depuis de longues minutes et essaye de comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle intervention… Surtout que l'intonation trop rauque de sa voix n'est pas celle utilisée pour une conversation normale et civilisée…_

_-Sortez ce bic de votre bouche ou je ne réponds plus de rien!_

_Crash de mon esprit… Collision violente avec mon corps… Mon bic fait des va-et-vient entre mes lèvres entrouvertes… C'est un vieux tic, mais… Une minute! A quoi il pense, lui!? Je rougis violement…_

_-Pardonnez-moi…_

_Encore une fois cette voix trop aigue… Mon bic s'échappe et tombe sous les pieds du conducteur du véhicule… Merde… Le genre de truc d'ordinaire improbable qui te fout la honte pour le restant de tes jours…_

_-Je suis désolé, monsieur Uchiha, mais je ne peux pas lâcher le volant… Ne vous gênez pas pour moi…_

_Ben voyons… Il me demanderait carrément de lui faire une pipe que ça m'étonnerait moins. Mais il ne m'aura pas… Je ne rentrerai pas dans son petit jeu… Sans un mot, je déboucle ma ceinture de sécurité - que je ne me souviens même pas avoir attaché - et me penche pour récupérer mon bien… Dans la manœuvre, mon visage pivoine rencontre les cuisses fermes du blond… Mauvais plan… L'intérieur de la voiture est trop sombre pour que je puisse voir ce que je fais et je suis obligé de gigoter pour mettre la main sur ce satané bic…_

_Quand je referme enfin mes doigts dessus, j'entends un bruit singulier… Son qui stoppe mon cœur quelques instants… Un soupir…? N'osant pas trop en avoir la confirmation, je me relève lentement et jette un coup d'œil incrédule à mon sujet._

_OH MY GOD! Contrôle-toi, Sasuke! Mais… C'est pas humain de me coller ça sous le nez! Il respire par la bouche, un peu trop fort, ses yeux sont mi-clos et ses mains crispées sur le volant… Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et… Ce sourire! Ce mec… Il ferait même craquer une lesbienne!_

_-Nous sommes arrivés…_

_Déjà! C'est passé si vite… Pourtant, nous avons roulé pendant plus d'une demi heure… Enfin… J'en ai l'impression… Toute notion du temps m'ayant été étrangère durant le trajet et n'ayant pas pensé à regarder l'heure à notre départ du Paradise… La voiture passe les grilles imposantes du manoir où réside monsieur Uzumaki… Tout à l'air endormi… Aucune lumière n'est allumée… Pourtant, le bâtiment est gigantesque! J'ai du mal à penser qu'il vit seul là-dedans…! Il arrête le véhicule devant les immenses portes d'entrée et ouvre la portière pour se glisser dehors… Je suis le mouvement tandis qu'il se dirige déjà vers la bâtisse… Franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de me perdre sur cette propriété démesurée déjà dévorée par les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune… Je marche d'un pas rapide vers lui, gravis les marches du perron où il m'attend et nous franchissons ensemble la porte entrouverte…_

_-Monsieur Uchiha…_

_Je sursaute… Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau tandis qu'il murmure à mon oreille…_

_-Je vais devoir vous bander les yeux pendant un moment. Je suis désolé, mais il y a certaines choses de ma vie privée que je ne veux pas montrer au monde extérieur…_

_-Très bien._

_C'est un peu ridicule… Avec le peu de clarté ambiante, quoi qu'il ait à cacher, je n'aurais probablement rien vu…_

_Une main tiède se pose sur ma joue rapidement rejointe sur mon visage par sa jumelle. A elles deux, elles m'attachent ce qui me semble être un foulard sur les yeux…_

_Je le sens attraper mon bras et il commence à avancer, me tirant à sa suite… Mon poignet est comprimé dans sa poigne puissante et me fait un peu mal… On est pressé ou quoi? Cette situation me déplait vraiment: je suis plongé dans une obscurité totale et les seuls bruits qui parviennent à mes oreilles sont ceux de nos pas résonnant sur le sol… Ce n'est pas super rassurant… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre un type aussi bizarre que lui!? Une énorme boule d'appréhension se forme dans ma gorge tandis que mon cœur entame un concerto pour tambours en mal de crâne majeur qui résonne avec le reste de mon corps…_

_-Si vous permettez…_

_Que je…? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!? Il me soulève dans ses bras en mode « princesse en détresse tout juste sauvée par son prince charmant » et moi, à l'image de la pauvre cruche en question, je m'accroche à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait…_

_-Mais que faites-vous!? Reposez moi!_

_Au lieu de m'écouter, il resserre sa prise sur moi… Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair de mon dos et de l'arrière de mes genoux._

_-Veuillez me pardonner ce geste, mais nous allons monter un escalier. C'est donc une économie de temps et une mesure de sécurité…_

_On est pressé? Je me suis déjà posé cette question et je suis toujours sans réponse. Quoi que son empressement m'en donne une vague idée… Par contre, cette histoire de sécurité m'énerve légèrement. S'il ne se précipitait pas dans le dédale de sa forteresse comme s'il avait le diable au cul, il pourrait prendre un peu de son précieux temps pour me guider mieux ou m'aider à marcher! Ou m'enlever ce maudit bandeau! Cette cécité devient insupportable!_

_-Et un véritable plaisir…_

_Je prends conscience de rougir violement avant que ses derniers mots ne pénètrent totalement mon cerveau… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, cet énergumène!?_

_-Vous devriez rougir plus souvent, monsieur Uchiha… Ça vous va bien…_

_Son souffle sur ma joue… Il est tout près, TROP près de mon visage que je baisse rapidement. Je suis mort de honte… Il commence son ascension et j'arrête de me débattre. Plus vite il m'aura reposé, plus vite je pourrai me calmer. Si ça continue, mes pauvres nerfs malmenés vont craquer… Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, je sens qu'on se retrouve sur une surface plane… Plus d'escaliers… Je suis sauvé!_

_-Attention…_

_Il susurre presque ce mot à mon oreille tandis que mes pieds regagnent le sol. Soulagement ou dépit? Sasuke, arrête tes conneries…! Encore une fois, il s'empare de ma main et mon parcours du combattant reprend. Après m'être pris les pieds dans un tapis, avoir fait connaissance avec le coin d'un mur et buté contre un meuble, mon bourreau me fait enfin arrêter._

_Je l'entends ouvrir une porte qu'il passe en me poussant devant lui. Il me lâche la main… Bon sang, où sommes-nous!? Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter qu'il me bande les yeux! Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise…_

_-Nous y voilà enfin…_

_Un bruit de clef scellant une serrure me traumatise plus qu'autre chose… Je porte mes mains à mon visage pour ôter cet horrible bandeau, mais on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion… Une poigne puissante agrippe mes poignets et me projette sur quelque chose de mou… L'étau se resserre et mes mains sont ramenées au-dessus de ma tête. Par tous les dieux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Mon cœur se bloque… Ce bruit… Je viens de me faire menotter…!_

_-Tu es à moi…_

_Je suis trop effrayé pour hurler… Sasuke, c'en est fini de ta virginité… Merci d'avoir joué, je vais me faire violer… Dans une dernière tentative pour m'en sortir, je tente de me débattre…_

_-Monsieur Uzumaki!_

_Je sens ce qui semble être un matelas s'affaisser sous un poids tandis qu'un souffle chaud vient chatouiller mon oreille, donnant naissance à un long frisson le long de mon dos…_

_-Appelle-moi Naruto…_

_Ce ronronnement… Il va me rendre complètement fou! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel destin!?_

_-Enlevez-moi ce bandeau!_

_Un léger rire se fait entendre… Il se fout de ma gueule, en plus! Le feu ardent d'une rage incontrôlable commence à consumer chaque centimètre de mon être. Est-ce vraiment de la rage? Sois honnête avec toi-même, Sasuke. Oui… Et toi, stupide conscience, mets-là en lampadaire… Euh, en veilleuse… C'est bien ce que je disais: complètement fou…!_

_D'un geste plutôt impatient, mon nouveau bourreau arrache le foulard qui m'occulte toujours la vue. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je distingue le regard pétillant de malice et d'envie du blond… Bon sang! Rien que ses yeux fixés sur moi me font déjà vibrer…_

_Je prends brusquement une profonde inspiration… Plongé dans la tempête de ses orbes indigos, je n'avais plus songé à respirer… Ce type aura ma peau…_

_-Libérez-moi, monsieur Uzumaki!_

_Il se penche, laisse ses lèvres effleurer ma peau de la base de ma mâchoire jusqu'au creux de mon cou… Ses dent se plantent dans ma chair tendre, me crispant soudainement de douleur…_

_-Naruto._

_Ça m'agace! Pourquoi devrais-je être plus familier avec un homme que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam? Avec mon sujet de stage? Une curiosité journalistique?_

_Sa bouche mutine se met à butiner mon visage… Mon front, mes tempes, mes joues, mon nez, mon menton, pour finalement rester immobile à une distance infime de mes lèvres…_

_-Je suis si effrayant que ça?_

_Le fossé entre nous se comble soudainement en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume… Malgré ce frôlement presque imperceptible, une explosion éclate en moi… Je ne comprends pas. Que m'arrive-t-il?_

_Un froid soudain: il s'est écarté… Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de river mes yeux mi-clos sur ses lèvres, je sens les siens scruter la moindre de mes expressions… Il est brûlant et, déjà, je me consume… Ce n'était pourtant qu'un effleurement…_

_-Oui, c'est effrayant…_

_Je le vois sourire, mais ne parviens pas à saisir ce qu'il ressent… La courbe de ses lèvres dénonce un accès de tendresse surprenant et en totale contradiction avec la flamme de ce regard qui écrase le mien et anéantit peu à peu ma volonté…_

_-Tu restes à découvrir, n'est-ce pas?_

_Je ne comprends pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma résolution à fuir s'évapore lentement face à cet enfer bouillonnant… Il capte sur mon visage cette incompréhension qui m'envahit…_

_-Tu es vierge._

_Pas une question, une affirmation qui me fait devenir presque pourpre, confirmant ainsi ses dires… Ces trois simples mots qui écartent vivement la peur pour la honte la plus forte._

_-Je serai doux…_

_La phrase qu'il a sans doute placée dans chacun de ses speeches pour chacune de ses conquêtes… Ça me dégoûte de n'être qu'une nouvelle proie pour son tableau de chasse… Mais c'est trop tard, je suis ferré, pris dans sa toile… Je préfère donc ne rien répondre. Je ne suis pas en position de force, donc je peux oublier mes sarcasmes et les remarques acides qui manquent de déborder, refluant ma gêne. _

_Il doit prendre mon silence pour un consentement, car sa bouche joueuse et gourmande repart à la conquête de mon corps. De longs frissons commencent à me parcourir l'échine alors qu'il mordille la peau de mon cou… Étonné par mes propres réactions, je décide de fermer les yeux sur ma faiblesse… Je ne veux pas regarder la vérité en face… Je me l'avoue: j'aime ses lèvres sur moi. Mais je refuse de songer à ce que ça signifie. Ce soir, je vais me laisser porter et demain matin, j'oublierai le rêve de cette nuit… C'est le mieux que je puisse faire…_

_Sa bouche glisse lentement le long de mon corps, découvrant mes épaules, mon torse où il fait halte quelques instants pour torturer mes tétons durcis d'un plaisir anticipé, me faisant me tortiller de plus en plus… C'est si gênant…! Sa descente se poursuit en un long sillon brûlant qui s'interrompt une nouvelle fois en tombant ans le petit creux de mon nombril. Il ne se lasse pas d'en explorer chaque recoin, m'arrachant des bruits de plus en plus honteux…_

_-Hnn… Aaaah…_

_Son visage descend encore, continuant son bonhomme de chemin le long de cette fine traînée de poils qui lie mon nombril à… A plus bas…_

_-Tu veux toujours partir?_

_Cette voix…! Je pense qu'à elle seule, elle pourrait m'envoyer au paradis… Mon corps se cambre brusquement lorsque son souffle chaud vient faire réagir une partie de mon anatomie que j'aurais voulu garder pour moi…_

_-Réponds-moi, Sasuke._

_Nom de dieu! Quand a-t-il ôté mes vêtements? Comment un homme, CET homme, a-t-il pu me faire perdre suffisamment pied pour que je ne me rende pas compte d'une telle chose? Est-ce vraiment possible? Ça me parait tellement irréel!_

_-Mmh…_

_Vraiment pitoyable… A peine ai-je ouvert la bouche pour l'envoyer paître - passablement énervé de mon état involontaire - qu'une sorte de gémissement m'échappe… Ce qui, forcément, m'agace encore plus. Je hais perdre le contrôle des choses… Et encore plus de moi-même. De mon propre corps._

_Ses mains viennent s'emparer du bord de mon sous-vêtement, unique rempart qu'il me reste en protection face à ce blond en manque… Me restait, plutôt… Il vient de valser au loin, rejoignant probablement le reste de mes habits disséminés ça et là dans la pièce sombre. Cette fois, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi… Je suis vraiment foutu._

_-Nnnnh…!_

_Ce ne sont pas ses doigts que je viens de sentir, là! Mais bien sa langue en une fugace reconnaissance de l'extrémité de mon sexe déjà trop frémissant…_

_-Tu ne veux pas me répondre…_

_Il est devin ou quoi? Non mais vraiment! Comme si j'allais me rabaisser à le supplier de me baiser! Ma fierté a déjà assez souffert de la situation! Surtout qu'il sait qu'il a gagné…_

_-Laisse-moi être ta monture pour ce soir…_

_Tout à fait, oui… Une minute… Qu'a-t-il dit!? MA QUOI!? Monture!? Il veut dire quoi par-là?_

_-Mon… Monture?_

_Ma voix tremble trop… Beaucoup trop… Cet énergumène est incompréhensible et ça m'irrite au possible. Pourquoi suis-je tombé sur lui?_

_-Je t'avais promis une démonstration, non?_

_-Ou… Oui, mais je pensais que ce serait dans le domaine de l'équitation…!_

_Son sourire me donne envie de lui arracher sauvagement les yeux… Je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi!_

_-Mais je ne vois pas de quel autre domaine il pourrait s'agir…_

_Arrêtez-moi ou je le tue. Il se fout de moi! Et pas qu'un peu! Il monte souvent à cheval à poils, menotté dans un lit, lui? Moi qui me croyais devenu timbré, je lui cède la palme d'or! Mais alors que j'ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour une réplique cinglante, il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied en me susurrant quelques mots…_

_-Je vais t'enseigner les bases de l'équitation charnelle…_

… … … _Plait-il? Il veut m'enseigner QUOI!? Il a dû tomber sur la tête plus jeune, lui! Je suis tellement estomaqué que j'en suis devenu muet!_

_-Leçon numéro un: mettre la monture de bonne humeur en lui offrant une friandise… Alors question: qu'aime-t-elle?_

_Je manque de m'étouffer… C'est quoi cette histoire, maintenant? Ce mec est trop imprévisible, je n'arrive pas à le suivre… Tâchons de comprendre…_

_-Une pomme?_

_Il sourit, la mine pensive… Qu'est-ce qui est en train de lui passer par la tête, bon sang!?_

_-C'est vrai… Mais nous n'en avons pas ici, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je…_

_-Ils aiment aussi les carottes…_

_-Mais…_

_-Et nous en avons justement une qui me semble plus qu'appétissante…_

_QUOI!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il bave, bon sang!? Il voit où une carotte, lui!? Non… Impossible…! Ne me dites pas qu'il parlait de…_

_-MMMmmmh!!_

_Il l'a fait! Je n'en reviens pas! Il…_

_-Nnnh…_

_Os, ses lèvres! Ses lèvres sur… Sur mon sexe, c'est…_

_-Aaaah…_

_Divin… Oh mon dieu! Faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas! Sa bouche, étau étroit qui enserre mon membre tendu… Sa langue chaude explorant chaque millimètre de peau pour remonter de temps en temps le long de cette veine…! Et ses…_

_-Hnn… Aaaah!_

_Ses dents, joueuses, mordillant mon pauvre gland déjà trop rougi…! Seigneur, je…!_

_-Aaaah! Mmmmhh!!_

_Ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à cette cadence profonde et déjà effrénée… Mais qui semble encore accélérer de seconde en seconde… Je…_

_-Aaaah…!_

_Impossible! Il ne peut pas me faire cet effet! C'est insensé..! Je… Oh, dieu…! Je vais…_

_-MMMMMmmmmmhhhh!!!_

_Mon corps se crispe en une arabesque parfaite sous le plaisir fulgurant de la jouissance… Sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je plante mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure, la perforant sans pitié et ajoutant un goût métallique à la saveur sucrée de cet orgasme dévastateur._

_Presque au ralenti, chacun de mes muscles se détend, me faisant doucement reprendre place sur le matelas… L'attraction se rappelle à moi et me fait quitter le septième ciel pour la Terre… Prudemment, je papillonne des yeux pour voir si j'ai vraiment repris conscience… Ça a l'air d'aller… Ce vertige incompréhensible s'est dissipé et je me découvre dans les bras de mon sujet…_

_Blotti contre son torse, je crois que je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un plus beau réveil. Finies les envies de sarcasmes et de meurtres. Disparue la notion de distance professionnelle. Évaporé mon désir de fuir en le remettant à sa place… Plus rien ne compte autre que ses bras autour de moi et sa chaleur réconfortante après une telle déferlante d'émotions… J'aimerai tant le serrer aussi contre moi, lui rendre son étreinte!_

_-Tout va bien?_

_Dieu… Le simple son de sa voix me fait frémir à nouveau… Est-il vraiment humain?_

_-Je… Je crois…_

_Il sourit et embrasse mon front… Délicatement, il remet en place une des longues mèches d'ébène qui encadrent mon visage et me scrute de ses yeux océans…_

_-Tu crois?_

_Une faible rougeur accentue mon visage encore rose de plaisir… Je suis persuadé qu'il fait exprès de me mettre dans l'embarras alors qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il en est…_

_-Je n'ai… jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça… auparavant… _

_Il me caresse la joue d'un revers de main, me faisant clore à moitié les yeux de bien-être…_

_-On continue._

_-Quoi?_

_Ce n'était même pas une proposition… Il a de la chance que je sois proche de l'Éveil, sinon, il aurait ravalé son ordre avec mes remerciements. _

_-Leçon numéro deux…_

_Je soupire… Aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air et aussi imperturbable qu'un roc… Le genre qui, dès qu'il a une idée, ne s'en détourne jamais._

_-La préparation du cavalier._

_Un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge… Il n'aura pas tout le mérite, je m'y refuse._

_-Te fous pas de moi. C'est la monture qui doit être bichonnée. Détache-moi._

_Je pense que le vouvoiement n'est plus de mise dans ce lit. Je crois son regard flamboyant et, pour la première fois, il a l'air d'hésiter… Il doit sans doute croire que je prendrai la poudre d'escampette une fois ma liberté retrouvée…_

_-Je reste._

_Ces deux mots, pourtant si simples, ont toute leur signification. Je suis récompensé par un fin sourire que je pourrais qualifier de doux… Il semble heureux de mon choix._

_Une de ses mains plonge dans la poche avant de son pantalon noir pour en sortir une petite clé argentée…_

_-Tu es sûr?_

_Encore une fois, ces mots ne sont pas prendre à la légère… Suis-je sûr de vouloir rester? De désirer poursuivre cette expérience nouvelle pour moi? De manquer définitivement de professionnalisme?_

_-Certain._

_Son sourire s'accentue, lumineux malgré l'obscurité de la pièce… J'ai l'impression que le dernier mot que je viens de prononcer résonne sur les murs, écho de promesses douces et sulfureuses à la fois…_

_-Bien…_

_Encore ce ton envoûtant… pas de doute, ce type m'ensorcelle totalement de sa voix, de ses yeux, de ses gestes et de son corps… Un véritable appel à l'abandon…_

_Il fait glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement et les amène jusqu'à mes poignets retenus par ces haïssables menottes. Puis, sans avertissement aucun, il fond sur mes lèvres, me gratifiant d'un baiser à couper le souffle. Malgré le vertige de l'instant, le son particulier produit au-dessus de nos têtes ne m'échappe pas… Un petit cliquetis, témoin d'une marque de confiance… De lui à moi… Et de moi à lui de par mon choix._

_L'entrave disparaît et, enfin, je peux jeter mes bras à son cou, le serrant avec toute la frustration qui m'étreint… Ce rapprochement l'enflamme et son baiser ce teinte d'une fougue nouvelle, accentuée par ses mains redevenus baladeuses sur mon corps frémissant…_

_Il s'écarte finalement de quelques centimètres pour me susurrer quelques mots…_

_-Je disais: leçon numéro deux…_

_Il se fout de moi! Il compte vraiment sur le fait que je reste totalement passif tandis qu'il se complait de moi!? Pas moyen! Mais un doigt de velours s'interpose à mes paroles, me coupant dans mon élan…_

_-Ne te brusque pas…_

_Que je ne brus… Mais… Mais…! Je ne suis pas en sucre! C'est une atteinte à ma fierté! C'est un défi! Oui, c'est ça, un défi…! _

_Moi aussi je peux, malgré mon manque d'expérience, me rendre attirant et sensuel! D'un mouvement brusque, je le surprends en inversant nos positions. Il se redresse, s'asseyant contre la tête du lit et amorce un mouvement du bras pour me retenir… Comme si j'allais fuir…!_

_Il suspend son geste, intrigué… Sa main retombe et il me fixe, interrogateur… Moi, je suis à genoux devant lui, sur le matelas… Je ne lâche pas des yeux… Il va voir… Je me lèche les lèvres sensuellement puis, tout doucement, je pose une de mes mains sur mon torse et l'autre sur ma cuisse… Toujours, je le fixe… Lui alterne… Son intérêt passe de mon regard joueur à la remontée de mes doigts sur ma jambe, de mon téton pincé et torturé à mes lèvres vibrantes d'un gémissement non contenu…_

_Ma main sur le haut de mon corps remonte un peu et je glisse deux doigts dans ma bouche… Sa jumelle migre légèrement et, jugulant ma gêne, se met à cajoler mon membre qui reprend vie peu à peu… Je calque l'un sur l'autre les mouvements que je prodigue au nord et au sud… J'exagère, je sur joue et je profite…_

_Et je suis récompensé par un râle très peu discret de mon vis-à-vis… Il se redresse et enlève en hâte son résidu de chemise, l'envoyant au diable… Puis, tant bien que mal, il ôte ses bottines, ses chaussettes et son pantalon pour finalement s'installer de nouveau sur le lit… Mais ça ne va pas… Je suis nu et lui non… Pourtant, d'après ce que je vois, il serait sans doute soulagé de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement… Aussi bien haïssable pour lui que pour moi…_

_Alors je stoppe mes mouvements et avance à quatre pattes devant lui. Je pose mes deux mains sur la peau brûlante de ses cuisses et admire la soudaine contraction de sa mâchoire.. Il n'est pas insensible… Je romps brusquement le contact visuel pour plonger vers son ventre… Sensuellement, je passe ma langue sous l'élastique de boxer qui me fait face, du centre au côté gauche… Extrémité que j'agrippe de mes dents pour tirer lentement vers moi, dégageant ainsi une nouvelle parcelle de peau… il se tend… Normal, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça… Mes dents lâchent prise et ma langue fait chemin inverse pour faire la même chose au côté droit… Et le vêtement descend, peu à peu, tandis que je passe d'un flan à l'autre, négligeant totalement son épiderme et le frustrant au possible. Quand enfin je parviens à mes fins, j'abandonne l'indésirable avec ses congénères et retourne m'installer au bout du lit._

_Appuyé sur la plaque de bois qui en clos la fin, je lui fais face. Il est toujours adossé à la tête du lit et m'observe… Son regard est un savant mélange de désir, d'interrogation, de frustration et de colère pour ne pas avoir poussé plus loin mes attentions… Je m'avachis totalement et écarte outrageusement mes jambes, offert… Sourire aux lèvres, il se redresse et se dirige vers moi…_

_-Tututu…_

_Je le repousse d'où il vient, pied sur son torse et regard mutin… Il s'installe à nouveau, déboussolé… Il ne comprend pas. Et moi, je vais lui montrer ce que je vaux. Encore une fois, je glisse mes doigts entre mes lèvres et porte ma main libre jusque mon sexe pour reprendre mes mouvements. Il déglutit et ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement… Et oui, mon grand! Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais sagement te présenter mon cul en gémissant un « baise-moi » plaintif? Tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte…_

_Mes doigts trempés de salive, j'amène ma main entre mes cuisses, sans cesser de caresser mon membre… Délicatement, je passe un doigt sur mon intimité, écartant mes jambes davantage… Je veux la faire bander, pas me blesser!_

_-Aaaah…_

_Je ne retiens pas mon petit gémissement en entrant une première phalange en moi… Ça fait moins mal que ce que je pensais… Je me détends au maximum, il ne faut pas forcer la chance… Je crois que si ça avait été lui, mon corps serait on ne peut plus crispé… Doucement, j'introduis entièrement ce corps étranger en me mordant la lèvre…_

_-Mmmh…_

_C'est chaud en moi… Je débute un lent va-et-vient, toujours sans quitter des yeux le regard bouillonnant de mon vis-à-vis… A mon image, il mordille sa lèvre et.. Mon dieu! Il se masturbe! Je… Sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais, j'accélère mes mouvements sur mon membre et… Il suit…! Dieu… Ça m'excite terriblement… Alors jouons…_

_-Nnnh… _

_Chacun de mes gémissement accentue le feu tourbillonnant de ses yeux… Qui ne quittent pas les miens une seule seconde… Il m'hypnotise… Dans le désir montant du moment, je ne me contrôle plus… Mon membre est prêt à craquer sous mes caresses changeantes, du lent au rapide, de la profondeur à l'effleurement… Il reproduit chacun de mes mouvements et un léger sourire en coin s'épanouit sur ses lèvres… il s'amuse sans doute d'avoir trouvé un amant moins passif que ses précédentes conquêtes…_

_Mon doigt est rejoint par un second, lentement, délicatement. Je me cambre légèrement, lâchant un autre gémissement. Plaintif, cette fois. Après tout, nous parlons de ma virginité! Et si ça fait moins mal que ce que je pensais, c'est douloureux quand même! Mais pour notre plaisir à tous les deux, je continue, après un court instant d'adaptation, à bouger ces deux doigts en moi, ondulant, ciselant, écartant et détendant ma chair. Je suis novice en la matière, mais pas au point de ne rien savoir! Et non, ce n'est toujours pas le moment de me poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle!_

_Bizarrement, je sens que l'action seule de mon poignet sur mon sexe ne justifie pas la fulgurante montée de plaisir en moi. Mes doigts y sont aussi pour quelque chose… Alors je savais comment on faisait, je n'ignorais pas la douleur qui allait en découler, mais je ne me serais jamais douté que ça me ferait tant de bien! Une troisième… Oui!_

_-Mmmh… Aaaah…_

_C'est ça! C'est bon!! Ces trois doigts… MES trois doigts bougent en moi, allumant peu à peu le bûcher impitoyable de l'orgasme… Il faut que je cesse! Sinon, je vais me consumer! Et je m'y refuse avant d'être allé jusqu'au bout! Avec lui… Dans un effort intense de volonté, j'arrache mes doigts à leur prison de douceur et les porte à ma bouche pour les suçoter un par un, achevant par là l'infime résistance de mon vis-à-vis… Jambes écartées à outrance, torse soulevé par une respiration saccadée, visage rougi et yeux voilés par le désir, je m'offre. Totalement. Je ne suis qu'une envie…_

_-Approche…_

_Cette voix, toujours cette voix! Rauque de bestialité, aaah! Je le veux de plus en plus! Ses jambes s'écartent et se replient, prenant appui sur le matelas. Une fois de plus, je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, entre ses cuisses. Et, dans une illumination subite, je comprends ce qu'il a voulu dire par « équitation charnelle ». Mon cœur manque un battement, mais je ne me dégonfle pas. Pas moyen! Je ne pourrai pas… Je me compose un sourire prédateur et grimpe sur son bas-ventre, m'adossant à ses cuisses fermes et musclées._

_-Leçon numéro trois, la chevauchée…_

_Ses yeux s'enflamment aux mots que je viens de prononcer… Je suis enfin pleinement entré dans son jeu… Et je m'avoue sans honte que, finalement, je n'ai pas bichonné ma « monture ». Mais elle a eu droit à un spectacle de choix, n'est-ce pas…!? Sa voix s'élève à nouveau, joueuse, tentatrice…_

_-Déjà? Ce n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite, pourtant… Il y avait la véritable leçon trois qui consistait à…_

_Je le coupe sans remords, passablement énervé par mon degré élevé d'excitation._

_-Oublie cette histoire de leçons et d'équitation!_

_Il hausse un sourcil amusé… Bâtard, tu ne m'auras pas! La bouche en cœur, j'exagère un gémissement…_

_-Prends-moi!_

_Il se délecte de mon impatience, mais c'est elle qui termine de l'allumer, l'embrasant comme un briquet dans une meule de paille… Il explose et attrape fermement mes hanches pour présenter mon intimité à son sexe frémissant._

_-A tes ordres…_

_J'aime mieux ça… Je frissonne d'impatience, cependant, il ne s'exécute toujours pas… L'extrémité de son membre bute contre moi en une multitude de petits coups, comme pour tâter le terrain… Ma parole, il va me rendre dingue! Il attend quoi? Une sainte révélation!?_

_-Tu es prêt, Sasuke?_

_Il va vraiment finir par m'énerver, lui! Si je suis prêt? Laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes… OUI, BORDEL!_

_-Dépêche-toi…_

_Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle… Sa douceur s'accorde parfaitement avec la bestialité de la sienne à lui… Beaucoup trop rauque… Mais qu'attend-il pour…_

_-Aaaah!!_

_Dieu! Ça me déchire! C'est… C'est énorme…! Tout mon corps se tend sous le début d'intrusion… Je le contemple de mes yeux écarquillés, perdu… Ça fait vraiment mal…! Il a l'air de se concentrer, de se retenir tandis qu'il progresse en moi peu à peu… Ben alors? Son but n'était-il pas de me défoncer pour se contenter?_

_-Sasuke?_

_Ça y est, il est entièrement entré… Je ferme brusquement les yeux, conscient de toujours fixer le blond… Malgré moi, je sens une larme m'échapper… Cette fois, ma fierté a vraiment touché le fond… La course de la perle d'eau est stoppée par une légère caresse… J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et observe mon amant - car il l'est - capturer la manifestation de mon mal entre ses lèvres…_

_-On va y aller progressivement…_

_Allons bon… Dois-je être soulagé ou méfiant? Ce type est vraiment bizarre… Les viols se passent-ils toujours ainsi?_

_-Comme tu le sais, le cheval peut aller à différentes allures, à savoir le pas, le trot et le galop… Tu vas toutes les découvrir durant notre leçon…_

_Bon sang, il recommence… Il est obligé de me refaire un exposé? Il ne peut pas avoir la décence de se montrer un minimum perturbé par la situation!? Il me vole tout de même ma virginité, là!_

_Ses mains sur mes hanches se font plus douces, caressant lentement ma peau… C'est agréable… Ca me détend un peu… Curieux paradoxe avec l'énervement profond que je ressens… Dans tous les cas, s'il voulait me mettre hors de moi pour me faire oublier la douleur, c'est réussi…_

_-Au pas, le cavalier doit se contenter de bouger le bassin pour suivre le mouvement…_

_Ses doigts se refont fixes sur mes reins et, lentement, il fait amorcer un mouvement à mon corps… Non pas de haut en bas comme je m'y attendais, mais d'avant en arrière…_

_-Détends-toi…_

_Ces deux mots me font comprendre qu'en fait, malgré ses intentions peu nettes, il ne veut pas me blesser. Et même si je ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde, même sous la torture, ça me fait chaud au cœur… Alors, j'accroche mon regard au sien et commence doucement à me mouvoir par moi-même…_

_-Voilà… Doucement…_

_Ca tire encore un peu, mais la douleur s'estompe au gré des allés et venues… Ma chair se relâche… Mon corps décompresse… Ma tête tourne… Il est vraiment en moi! Je… J'ai chaud…_

_-Suis le mouvement…_

_-Hnnn…_

_Je crois que… J'aime ça… Son sexe frottant les parois tendres de mon intimité… Ses mains toujours sur ma peau à présent brûlante… Cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se force à garder le contrôle…_

_La sueur coule sur mon corps… Je fonds contre lui… Cette sensation! C'est incroyable! Il me sonde de l'intérieur… Sa peau se lie à la mienne par nos corps unis… Je flotte…_

_Sans trop user de la force, il me stoppe… A cheval sur lui, haletant et complètement déconnecté de la réalité, je le fixe. Je suis totalement hagard… Quelles sont toutes ces sensations? Je les ressens qui se mélangent, se repoussent, s'entrechoquent, cafouillant mes pensées et les rendant irrationnelles. Je ne vis plus qu'au travers de l'océan déchaîné de ses yeux… Il est tout et je ne suis rien… Il est mon tout…_

_-Au trot, le cavalier monte de haut en bas et inversement en harmonie avec sa monture…_

_De sa poigne de fer, il soulève mon corps, se dégageant par-là de moi. Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête! Cette sensation de vide, de froid, d'abandon…! Je refuse, il…_

_-Aaaah!_

_Un leurre, ce n'était qu'un leurre! Mon corps se rabaisse d'un coup et il se rengaine. Je ne suis qu'un pantin entre ses mains sadiques… Exactement la même impression qu'au… Oui! Lui, le Paradise, cette impression! Tout est lié… C'est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte… Une pensée trop réelle parmi les autres qui s'évaporent, se mélangeant au nuage né de nos souffles et de la chaleur de nos corps…_

_-Tes… Tes mains…_

_Il relâche mon corps et me tend ses doigts en une demande… Je les entremêle aux miens, me perdant dans la contemplation de ses traits crispés… Plaisir de notre étreinte ou frustration due à ma lenteur et mon manque d'expérience? Il se mordille la lèvre en me dévorant du regard… Il est si… désirable!_

_Prenant appui sur ses mains, je commence à bouger seul, de ma propre volonté… Et c'est ainsi que j'entreprends de forger notre plaisir, par mes moyens à moi seul… Ce sourire… C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait…!_

_-Ce… C'est bien! Continue…_

_Si rauque! Union parfaite du velouté et de la sauvagerie… Une bête de velours…_

_Haut, bas, haut, bas… La pénétration ininterrompue de son sexe en moi compose mon monde… Ses râles et ses gémissements enroués deviennent mon oxygène… Tout tourne autour de lui: il est mon univers…_

_-Mmmh… Haannn…_

_-Sasuke… Nnnh…_

_Son membre me martèle, c'est tellement bon! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça!? Je…_

_-Aaaah… Aaaah… Hnnn…_

_Il a l'air de vraiment prendre sur lui… Je ne comprends pas: pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas!? Est-il déçu? Son visage me hurle que non, alors quoi…?_

_-Au galop…_

_Enfin! Vite!_

_-Au galop, le cavalier suit le balancé créé par… Par l'action du cheval et… Dieu!_

_-Aaaah!!_

_D'un fort coup de reins, il entre en moi, touchant quelque chose qui me fait crier…_

_-Ils… font… corps!_

_Seigneur! Il ponctue chacun de ses mots d'un mouvement de hanches prononcé…_

_-Ils… Nnnh… S'unissent…_

_-Mmmh!_

_Je n'en peux plus…! C'est… Aaaah… C'est trop! Trop fort! Trop chaud! Trop tout!_

_-Monte-moi, Sasuke! Hannn… Monte-moi encooore…! _

_Qu'il se taise! Il me rend fou! Ses mains quittent les miennes pour s'amarrer à nouveau à ma peau et… Oh!_

_-Aaaah… Oui!!_

_Je ne peux plus retenir mes cris tandis qu'il accélère d'un coup ses mouvements, me laissant des kilomètres derrière…_

_-Bouge!_

_-AAAAH!!_

_Ce point! Dieu, j'en veux plus! C'est comme un damné que j'ondule sur lui, tremblant, remuant, me démenant pour marier le rythme de nos impulsions… Nous devenons révolution… _

_-Pardonne-moi… Sasuke, mais…_

_Il bloque nos mouvements… Non! Pas encore! Continue! J'essaye de bouger, mais en vain… Il est trop fort…_

_-Parfois…_

_-Que…!?_

_Il se retire rapidement, se redresse et m'attrape fermement pour me jeter sur le matelas, à la place qu'il vient de quitter…_

_-Il arrive que le cheval s'emballe…_

_J'écarquille les yeux. Quoi? Vivement, il agrippe mes jambes et les écarte presque avec violence pour prendre place entre mes cuisses… Ses mains se glissent à l'arrière de mes genoux et il pousse dessus pour les coller de part et d'autre de mon corps…_

_-Il perd… tout contrôle…_

_-AAAAH! Nnnnh!_

_Il me reprend promptement, d'une ondulation du bassin sèche et brutale…_

_-Im… Impossible de… Nnnnh… L'arrêter…_

_Ses mouvements reprennent, vifs et forts, frappant sans relâche ce point qui mue mes cris en hurlements…_

_-On ne… On ne peut reprendre le… Le contrôôôle!_

_Mais personne ne veut le reprendre, bon sang! Qui serait assez dingue pour repousser une telle déferlante de plaisir pur!?_

_-Sasuke…!_

_-Nnnnh…! Aaaah!!_

_Aaaah! Il va me tuer! Je me perds! Qui suis-je? Je…_

_-Mmmmh!!_

_-C'est bon, Sa… Sasuke?_

_Il veut quoi comme réponse, exactement? Ca se voit, non? C'est l'extase!_

_-Ouiiiii!!!_

_Si c'est possible, ses déhanchés se font encore plus vifs et profonds… Récompense à ma réponse positive!? Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point je suis en transe…_

_-Aaaah! Nnnnh… Ooooh!!_

_-Hnnn…_

_Que… Quel Est-ce feu en moi? Si intense et si concentré? Il monte, il monte, augmentant en écho aux coups de reins de mon amant, menaçant à chaque seconde d'exploser pour me dévaster! Je…!_

_-NARUTOOOOO!!!_

_Chacune de mes veines s'emplit de lave tandis que je jouis entre nos deux corps trempés de sueur… Je sens mon intimité se crisper par à-coups sur le membre du blond, l'emprisonnant pour une ultime durée en moi…_

_-Sasuke! Nnnnh!!_

_Dieu! Je me cambre en le sentant se déverser à son tour… Sa semence fuse, m'emplissant et m'achevant… Cette sensation! C'était si… unique! La tête de mon partenaire se pose sur mon épaule… Il doit essayer de se reprendre… Moi, je suis beaucoup trop loin pour ça… Si tout à l'heure il m'a fait atteindre le septième ciel par ses lèvres, là je viens d'exploser tous les records! Je m'apprête à perforer le plafond du centième quand un chuchotement à mon oreille me fait frissonner…_

_-Reviens-moi, Sasuke… Redescends!_

_Quel rabat-joie! Doucement, j'entrouvre un oeil vitreux, je papillonne et essaye de retrouver mes repères… Le problème est, qu'étant en territoire inconnu, je n'en ai aucun…_

_-Tout va bien?_

_Cette voix… Ce regard… Ce sourire… Cette bouche qui effleure ma tempe… Je me mens à moi-même… Il est mon phare, mon étoile, mon point d'ancrage… Quand ai-je succombé? A la seconde où je l'ai vu? Quand il m'a fait du pied? En contemplant son visage à la lumière des néons dans la voiture? Quand il a commencé à jouer avec mon corps et mes nerfs? Quand j'ai pris la décision de rester? Ou à l'instant où il a perdu la tête en moi…? Peut-être était-ce quand il a joui en gémissant mon prénom… Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais…_

_-Sasuke…?_

_Je force un sourire fatigué en me plongeant dans le lagon de ses yeux…_

_-Oui… Ca va…_

_Encore une fois, il me sourit et m'attire plus près, tout contre lui… Il n'est plus en moi et je me rends compte qu'avant qu'il ne m'enveloppe dans la chaleur de ses bras, j'avais froid… Une de ses mains relève mon menton et sa bouche m'offre un tendre baiser… Si doux… Si apaisant… Il me blottit ensuite contre son torse et me caresse doucement les cheveux… J'en aurai bien ronronné…_

_-Tu es un élève excellent…_

_Je suis tellement épuisé que ma réplique acerbe s'évapore avant d'atteindre mon cerveau… Je me sens partir… Il embrasse mon front et je sombre en emportant ses derniers mots avec moi dans l'abysse des songes…_

_-Dors, petit ange…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Owari!_

_Voilà, voilà! Emballé, c'est pesé! XD Bon… J'ai une suite en tête qui serait présentée sous forme d'épilogue (oui, oui, un épilogue à un Os… ^^'')… Ca vous tente?_

_Dans tous les cas, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue!!_

_Gros bisoux à tous ceux qui me lisent et merci!!_

_Un bisou spécial à ma bêta chérie qui m'a mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que je publie! XD_

_Adralya._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Auteur: _Adralya.

_Bêta-lectrice:_ Chaz Hatake.

_Genre: _UA, yaoi, OOC, POV Sasuke.

_Couple: _Naruto X Sasuke et un autre surprise... Huhuhu...

_Rating: _M.

_Disclaimer: _Ben... J'ai attendu mon anniversaire pour les avoir, hein... Mais Kishi préfère apparemment les garder pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi dans son manga... Chienne de vie... T.T

**Note 1:** … Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet affreux et long retard... Mais bon... Entre flemme (j'ai toujours la flemme d'écrire T.T), le manque d'inspiration qui m'a pris (sans mauvais jeu de mots) pendant trois mois, mon déménagement et pleins d'autres trucs, j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu... Et j'ai pas un string en dentelles roses (avis aux fans de Shrek...)!!!

**Note 2: **Comme il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, j'ai... changé d'avis... Ceci n'est pas l'épilogue de Paradise, mais un second chapitre! Un épilogue, plus petit et moins chaud, est prévu... Et je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à l'écrire!

**Note 3:** Veuillez pardonner à l'avance mon pauvre cerveau fatigué pour toutes les énormités lâchées dans ce chapitre... J'ai hésité à le poster, mais bon... Comme pour le précédent... Le couteau sous la gorge et tout... Je suis un auteur battu... T.T

**Note 4:** Je tiens à faire passer des remerciements spéciaux pour quelques personnes m'ayant poussé depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui, j'en suis sûr, seront encore sur mon dos pour l'épilogue! En premier lieu, évidemment, Chaz Hatake! Ma bêta, ma soeur, ma moitié, mon miroir qui, quoi que je fasse, sera TOUJOURS sur mon dos pour me forcer à écrire (rires)... Ma MMS, si seulement je passais autant de temps à écrire qu'à Rp, je pense que ça irait mieux...! XD Ma Bad-Naruko avec qui je suis depuis si longtemps! Toi aussi, tu m'as bien soutenu... Mais bon, pas que dans l'écriture de fanfictions, donc voilà! =p Parce que toi et moi, c'est... enfin tu sais,quoi! XD My Sweet Tanuki! Mon disciple adoré! Je te remercie aussi! Et enfin... Ma Kanky, connue sous le pseudo Mariiionette (si je ne me trompe pas... T.T)! Spéciale dédicace aux Miel Popes, à la Salade de Surimi, aux vaches pompoms et à l'Oasis! XDD

**Note 5: **Je vais cesser là, parce qu'on dirait franchement que je reçois un Oscar... *****se baffe*

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**Sen no Suika: **Et bien... Malgré le retard, voici la suite! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus d'avoir ce genre de leçon... Si seulement mon ancienne prof d'équitation aigrie et moche s'était changée en Naruto, je pense que je n'aurai pas quitté mon centre équestre! XD Pour Sasuke, je voulais qu'on le voit un peu autrement que comme un froid glaçon avide de vengeance... Il cache bien son jeu, le petit! XD Bonne lecture!

**Mitsuki-chan**: Ne la remercie pas trop, elle va se prendre la grosse tête, la pauvre... *se fait frapper* Mieuh... T.T Merci beaucoup à toi! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! Pour l'équitation... Je pense qu'il n'y a que mon esprit tordu qui le voit de la sorte! XD

**Caro:** *rouge* Euh... Merci beaucoup...! Je ne pense pas que ça soit si bien que ça, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire...! Quand j'écris, je ne fais pas trop attention... Je n'aime pas vraiment me casser la tête pour des tournures de phrases ou autre... Vive le feeling! *o* J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

**C:** Vivement la suite? Ben la voici...! Bonne lecture!

**Ino_le_porc: **Merci à toi! Voici donc la suite, amuse-toi bien!

**Leenaly:** Euh... Merci beaucoup! *gêne* Je ne sais pas si c'était aussi intense que ça, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! Merci à toi! ^^

**H--B:** Toi aussi tu aimes voir Sasuke confus...? Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis donné à coeur joie dans ce chapitre! Mouhahaha! XD Merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite!

**Séverine:** Merci beaucoup! Faire rêver? Je ne sais pas si j'en fais autant, mais si je peux déjà vous divertir le temps de la lecture de ce chapitre, j'en serai déjà fort heureuse! Bonne lecture!

**Mitsuki-chan (encore XD):** Tu rêves de ça!? Oô Wouaw... Ben... Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour la suite, dans ce cas! Photograph avance, mais bon, je voulais vraiment terminer Paradise et ça me minait de ne pas pouvoir le faire... Maintenant que j'ai posté ce chapitre, je vais m'y remettre très sérieusement! Pour une fic avec Murasaki-kun, oui, nous en avons parlé, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses à dire... Donc à voir? Merci pour ton impatience, en tout cas! Bisous!

**Doudoukiko: **Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi, je l'adore en uke... XD Bonne lecture!

**Shinai:** Merci à toi! Je me suis donnée à fond pour ce lemon tordu! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira! Ne meurs pas, hein! XD

**Okichi-chan: **J'espère que tu t'es remise, depuis le temps! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour une suite à la hauteur du premier chapitre! J'espère ne décevoir personne! Bonne lecture à toi, fan de yaoi!

**Clecle95340: **Euh... Je lui dirai, je lui dirai...! XDD

**Senna:** Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si de tels cours existent... Je pense que je vais devoir ouvrir un centre de ce genre... XDD Voici la suite, bonne lecture! Et merci!!

**Miku:** Oui, il y a un lemon! Et pas que ça! Bonne lecture! Merci à toi!

**Ana_chan:** Merci beaucoup! Disons que je suis aussi pas mal exigeante pour les lemon quand je lis des fanfics... Donc quand j'en écris moi-même, je tente de faire au mieux, sachant très bien ce que moi je voudrais quand j'en lis! J'aime les lemon vocal... Un lemon où il n'y a aucun gémissement, aucun râle, aucun cri, c'est pas réel... Alors oui, je fais de mon mieux! Et je suis contente d'avoir répondu à tes attentes!

Et bien... Après beaucoup trop de temps, voici la suite, hein... ^^'' J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâchée de ce long temps de battement... Mais j'ai fait au mieux pour une bonne suite, même si je ne serai jamais satisfaite par ce que j'écris! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Narusasu931: **Et bien bon courage à toi! L'équitation n'est pas si simple! Puis pour trouver le même genre que celle proposée dans ma fic, je te souhaite bien du courage! XDD

**Le Poulet: **Et bien... Merci pour tes compliments sur mon ''histoire de poney''! XD Je dois avouer que cette expression m'a fait rire pendant un trèèèès long moment! XD Ma foi, je suis ravie de savoir que tu bandes...! ^^'' Merci beaucoup à toi pour m'avoir lu et pour m'avoir fait rire! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te... plaira autant!

Paradise: second chapitre. 

J'ai chaud… Beaucoup trop chaud… Vraiment trop trop chaud…! D'ordinaire, je dors avec la fenêtre ouverte pour fuir la chaleur et des draps fins m'en préservent… ALORS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!? J'entrouvre les yeux… Pas envie de me cramer la rétine en plus de fondre… Et là: une touffe blonde. Ok, je peux me rendormir… Stop… On rebobine… Une quoi? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!? Ouais, je me répète… ET ALORS!?

Je me redresse d'un coup, réveillé pour de bon et… Me recouche aussitôt, une douleur cuisante me vrillant les reins… Nom de dieu, ça fait trop mal! On m'a mis un balais dans le cul ou quoi? C'est pas possible… Je tourne la tête et fixe mon attention sur le corps reposant à mes côtés… Nouvel arrêt sur image. C'EST QUOI CA!? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu!?

-Et merde!

-Un simple "bonjour" aurait été plus seyant, tu ne crois pas?

Je me fige et, malgré moi, plonge mon regard dans celui céruléen qui m'observe. Et là, tout me revient: le stage, le Paradise, l'interview, la voiture, la leçon d'équita… … … Et merde. Naruto Uzumaki…

Bon, on se calme… Réfléchis, Sasuke: comment doit-on se comporter lors de son réveil aux côtés d'un amant de passage? Et pas banal, en plus… Mon premier. Là, sur le coup, je voudrais être un de ces mecs n'étant pas à une relation près… Je pourrais m'asseoir tranquillement, fumer une clope, puis me rhabiller et partir sans un mot… C'est beau de rêver éveillé… Je ne fume même pas, en plus…

-Tu dors encore?

-J'en ai l'air!?

Il me fixe toujours avec un petit sourire en coin… Arg! Je vais le tuer!

-Tu n'es pas du matin…

Sans rire!? S'il voyait comme je m'énerve tout seul dans ce qui me sert d'esprit, il se paierait une bonne crise de fou rire pendant plusieurs heures! Franchement, de quoi ai-je l'air? Où est passé ce masque d'impassibilité propre à ma famille? J'ai l'impression qu'il fond comme neige au soleil au contact de cet homme… Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de spécial! En plus, je ne le connais que depuis hier soir…

-Tu regrettes?

Je me fige: c'est quoi cette sale habitude de ma dérouter avec des questions venues de nulle part!? C'est évident, non? Quelqu'un de sensé ne va pas dans un bar louche pour rencontrer un mec bizarre et encore moins le suivre pour passer la nuit avec!

-Oui.

C'était une réponse réfléchie et raisonnée. Pas une exclamation qui vient des tripes comme quand on le pense vraiment… C'est étrange, mais une boule se forme dans ma gorge… Et quand j'entraperçois la fugace lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux si bleus, je me sens vraiment mal… Presque déchiré de l'intérieur… Alors que dans le fond, ce n'était pas de tout sincère. Malgré la morale, ce que me crie mon cerveau, c'est que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde.

-Oh.

Ah… Mon cœur me tire… Où est passée toute ma rage? Toute cette colère qui m'a envahi il y a quelques minutes? Évaporée… Volatilisée… Là, je n'ai qu'une envie: le serrer contre moi et le rassurer… Ridicule. Pourquoi ce mec voudrait ça venant de moi? Totalement absurde: je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir. Rien d'autre.

-Laisse-moi profiter de ces derniers instants, dans ce cas.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il m'attire à lui et me prend dans ses bras… Chaud… J'ai chaud… Mais pas cette chaleur solaire qui grille mon épiderme, non… Une douce étreinte qui m'apaise quelques instants… C'est quand il pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe que je réagis.

-NON!

Surpris, il me lâche hâtivement et se recule un peu. Cet air blessé qui se peint sur ses traits alors qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure pourrait presque m'achever sur place tant il me brise… Je suis un idiot! Il m'a pris dans sa toile et je ne fais que nous déchirer…

-Excuse-moi, je…

Je ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase: je lance mes bras autour de son cou et me blottit contre lui. Il se crispe… Il ne comprend pas. Et moi, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile. Alors comme à chaque fois, histoire de m'enfoncer un peu plus, je tente de me justifier…

-Je… ne voulais pas que… tu me lâches…

Je déglutis et me force à poursuivre.

-Je… En fait, non.

Je m'embrouille, ça ne ressemble à rien… Une poigne de fer m'agrippe aux épaules et m'écarte… Ça y est, j'ai fait le con. J'ose me plonger dans le regard de mon vis-à-vis et bloque sur l'expression de son visage… un petit sourire mi tendre mi moqueur orne ses lèvres.

-Tu ne regrettes pas.

Sans en comprendre la raison, je frissonne… Encore l'effet affolant de cette voix, sans doute… C'est presque effrayant de voir à quel point elle m'hypnotise… C'est mauvais pour moi, très mauvais… Je détourne le visage en reprenant fermement le contrôle de mon corps.

-Ton rougissement parle pour toi…

C'est ça, enfonce-moi encore plus… Je rougis vraiment!? C'est la fin du monde. Bientôt, il pleuvra des petits cochons et j'enfilerai une combinaison moulante d'un vert immonde pour aller espionner des filles dans le but d'écrire des bouquins pornographiques… Cette fois, je suis vraiment atteint… Hey, Uzumaki, il me reste une parcelle de fierté dans le fond, caché sous un brin de folie… Tu n'as pas envie de la foutre en l'air comme toutes les autres?

-Tu es adorable.

… … … Il suffisait de demander. En trois mots, il vient de me faire toucher le fond. Non… Je m'y suis écrasé depuis un moment déjà… Sasuke, c'est l'heure de sortir ta pelle pour creuser!

-Je ne rougis pas.

Il rit à mon grognement et me rapproche pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front. C'est ça, rigole. Je ne suis qu'une passade, j'aurai toute ma vie pour t'oublier… … … Ou pas. M'interrompant dans mes réflexions, sa bouche glisse jusqu'à mon oreille…

-Tu as joui en hurlant mon prénom…

… NOM DE DIEU!! Il était vraiment obligé de me rappeler ça!? Ses bras puissants empêchent de façon cruelle ma retraite stratégique… Maudit blond!

-Ne t'échappe pas…

Et j'irai où avec mon humeur de chien mouillé et drapé dans ma nudité? Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais du style à fuir par la fenêtre... Non, je préfère récupérer mes affaires et sortir par la porte, comme la personne civilisée que je suis. Je marmonne une insulte quelconque, déclenchant à nouveau son hilarité.

-Tu es vraiment impossible le matin!

-Il faudra t'y faire...

-Ah oui?

-Hn...

Stop... C'est quoi cet air trop ravi qu'il affiche? Qu'ai-je encore balancé comme énormité? Léger flashback... "Il faudra t'y faire..." Mais bien sûr! Et la demande en mariage, c'est pour quand? Sasuke, mon vieux, il faut te réveiller de toute urgence si tu ne veux pas définitivement avoir l'étiquette "jeune ex vierge en pleine crise d'hormones" collé au front...!

-Je te plais vraiment, alors?

C'est sûr que si tu ne me plaisais pas, j'aurai couché et passé la nuit avec toi, crétin... Il est blond ou quoi? … … … Je m'inquiète vraiment pour moi, là: peut-on passer de noiraud à blondinet?

-Sa-su-ke...?

Ce chuchotement trop sensuel à mon oreille...

-C'est déloyal!

C'est que je suis sensible par là, moi... Ce satané cavalier semble avoir arraché tous ses secrets à mon corps en l'espace de cette nuit de folie...

-Je sais...

… C'est habituel chez lui de descendre tous ses amants? Pas que je me fasse des idées, mais je commence à penser que c'est contre moi...

-Réponds.

-Hn...

A force de creuser dans la boue de la honte, je vais devenir un professionnel du tunnel! Amis ouvriers communaux, prenez garde: ce mois-ci, la pelle d'or est à moi!

-"Hn" quoi?

… IL M'ENERVE! Je dois lui offrir un décrypteur en souvenir de notre rencontre, ou quoi? Je bouillonne... C'est mauvais, très mauvais pour moi... Car quand je suis sur les nerfs, je perds le contrôle et...

-Oui...

Je lâche ce que je pense, bordel! Sale blond de mes deux! Je t'aurai! Pourtant, malgré mon agacement ô combien avancé, le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres à ce moment-là me réchauffe le cœur. Qui a dit que je suis totalement lunatique et que je ne sais pas ce que je veux? Tch... C'est la vérité, en plus... De plus en plus navrant...

-Et t...

-Tu veux un petit déj'?

… C'est ça, élude la question... Saleté, va... Il bondit hors du lit et... Putain, il est vraiment bien foutu! BREF! Il me laisse admirer sa plastique quelques instants avant d'aller s'enfermer dans une pièce adjacente.

Moi, je reste en mode bug total. J'avais senti par-ci par-là qu'il avait un beau corps, mais là! C'est vraiment injuste! Il ne connait pas la notion de partage, lui? Je rumine tellement mes pensées que je ne l'entends pas revenir...

-Bah alors, Sasuke? Tu essaies encore de m'exciter?

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa voix... On n'a pas idée de surprendre les gens comme ça! Ça devrait être interdit de... Mais putain! Il s'est vu une seconde, lui!? Et après, c'est moi qui tente de l'exciter?

Mes yeux parcourent son corps sans vraiment penser que ça ne se fait pas... Ses cheveux en désordre sont constellés de gouttelettes cristallines, dégoulinant sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules... Elles continuent leur course sur son torse finement musclé, vont titiller son tatouage pour enfin... BORDEL! Pourquoi il a mis un pantalon!?

Il s'approche, sourire en coin... Fais gaffe, blondinet: tu as face à toi un Uchiha frustré et de mauvaise humeur...

-Cambré de la sorte... Tête rejetée en arrière... Corps appuyé sur tes bras tendus... Jambes légèrement écartées et ce délicieux début d'érec...

-JE VEUX BIEN UN PETIT DEJEUNER!

Mais pourquoi il se sent obligé de toujours faire des exposés comme ça!? Je me rassieds vivement, serrant mes jambes contre mon buste et tentant d'oublier que l'autre enfoiré se bidonne à côté de moi...

-D'accord, d'accord...

Il est hilare, ce con! Il va vraiment avoir des baffes, nom de dieu! Mais son sourire...

-Je vais préparer ça. Tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant.

-Merci...

-Fais comme chez toi.

Et sur ces mots, il sort, me laissant seul dans cet endroit inconnu et... Non, quand même pas hostile, n'abusons pas... J'attends quelques instants pour être certain qu'il soit parti, puis je tente de me lever...

Je suis nu... Je suis collant... ET J'AI MAL AU CUL! Non... Je me refuse à penser que la situation peut encore être pire... Tentant de m'accrocher à ce que je peux et mal assuré sur mes jambes tremblantes, je me dirige vers la petite salle de bain attenante, ouvre la porte et...

J'ai dit PETITE salle de bain...? Il compte ouvrir une piscine municipale, ou quoi!? Je suis tellement sonné que j'en oublie momentanément mon mal. La baignoire qui me fait face est tout SAUF normale...! Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en sert comme piscine...

Bon, pas le moment d'admirer le mobilier... Je veux absolument avoir fini le plus vite possible. S'il me tombe dessus... Brrr... Je ne veux pas y penser. Bref! Je fais un pas et...

-Aaaah!

Je m'étale lamentablement... Sasuke: zéro, le sol: un! Je me redresse donc comme je peux et tente de nier le bassin qui me fait de l'œil pour aller m'enfermer dans la cabine de douche qui, dieu merci, n'est qu'un tout petit peu plus grande que la moyenne... Je me jette... Non, impossible de faire une action si brusque avec mon mal de reins... Je me glisse avec toutes les précautions du monde sous le jet d'eau brûlant en soupirant d'aise... Ô joie, ô bonheur, ô souffrance oublié! Stop! Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es déjà dit au sujet des rêves impossibles? Vie de merde...

Je ne tarde pas et me lave le plus vite possible avant de sortir de la cabine et de m'enrouler dans une serviette laissée là... Brrr... Il fait froid dans cette pièce, en fait...

Encore humide, je retourne dans le chambre pour récupérer mes vêtements... Analyse de l'endroit: le blond est bordélique au possible! J'attache fermement la serviette à mes hanches. Yosh! Les fouilles archéologiques peuvent débuter!

Au bout de quelques minutes à patauger dans cette mare d'objets de toute sorte, je finis par extirper ma chemise en un grand cri victorieux... Ravi, je l'enfile et... déchante très vite en voyant son état...

-Sasuke? C'est prêt, tu...

Il se fige, les yeux écarquillés... Je me demande quel spectacle pitoyable j'offre, à moitié perché sur une pile de livres, une peluche renard dans la main, une lampe de chevet dans l'autre et en serviette de bain agrémentée d'une chemise déchirée... Un moment de flottement plus tard, il éclate de rire... C'est reparti...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Je lui réponds quoi, là? En fait, j'avais décidé de ranger ta chambre en remerciement de ce superbe coup et... Mais bordel! C'est fini les pensées idiotes, oui?

-Je cherche...

C'est quoi cette voix tremblante, encore? C'est terminé pour moi... En rentrant la maison, je fais mes adieux à Nii-san et je me tire une balle.

-Tu cherches? Un doudou? Une lampe de chevet?

… Pourquoi j'ai pas un flingue sur moi? Cruelle destinée... Pourquoi dois-je endurer tout ça dès le matin...? Je grogne doucement...

-Mes fringues...

Il hausse un sourcil, presque embêté...

-Vu l'état dans lequel je les ai mises...

Et d'un léger mouvement du menton, il désigne mon semblant de chemise... Là, je deviens blanc...

-Tu... Tu... Tu...

-Change de station, je ne te capte plus...

-Tu as foutu en l'air mon costume!?

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, l'air presque blasé...

-Je te le rembourse, si tu veux.

Ce n'est pas le problème... C'était un cadeau de mon frère pou Noël passé... Il m'avait tendu le paquet impeccablement emballé en me disant que dans la profession que j'avais choisie, il fallait toujours être présentable... Je dois vraiment avoir l'air désappointé, car il s'approche...

-Tu y tenais?

Non, crétin! C'est parce que je le destinais aux chiffons que j'ai envie de me tirer deux balles! Je soupire, partagé entre l'agacement et le regret.

-C'était un cadeau de mon frère.

-Oh, navré...

Tu en donnes vraiment l'impression, tiens... Soupir interne: ce mec est irrécupérable... Et moi, je suis bon pour l'asile.

-Laisse tomber.

Pas la peine d'épiloguer, ça ne fera que m'énerver profondément au final... Il lève un de ses bras et va s'ébouriffer les cheveux, un mine vaguement gênée au visage.

-Je peux au moins te prêter des fringues?

-J'apprécierai...

Il s'attendait à quoi? Que je rentre nu comme un ver ou que je me fasse un pagne avec le reste de ma chemise?

Il m'offre un sourire avant de me prendre par la main pour m'entraîner à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

-Suis-moi.

Là, il me lâche et traverse toute la pièce pour aller ouvrir une porte que je n'avais remarquée auparavant, trop subjugué par la magnificence des lieux. Je lui emboîte donc le pas et passe le panneau de bois pour entrer dans...

-Nom de dieu...

Un dressing. Ce mec a un putain de dressing... On pourrait sans soucis y loger une famille prolétaire... Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, mais... Comment un mec peut avoir autant de fringues!?

Son rire léger résonne à nouveau à mes oreilles... Il doit me trouver encore plus ridicule, mais... C'est qui ce gars!? Un entrepreneur? Après l'hôtel familial, la piscine et la boutique de fringues, il va me pondre quoi...? Bizarrement, j'ai peur de voir sa cuisine...

-Tout va bien, Sasuke?

C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule... Sale petit riche, va! Je lui fais cadeau de mon sourire le plus hypocrite...

-Parfaitement.

Grande inspiration interne: la nuit est terminée. Finis les petits jeux séducteurs et sexuels. Je dois totalement me reprendre avant de me perdre définitivement... Il hausse un sourcil à mon visage qui commence à changer, mais ne fait aucun commentaire et me tourne le dos. D'un mouvement large des bras, il me désigne l'entièreté de sa garde-robe...

-Choisis ce que tu veux.

Il se retourne et plonge son regard céruléen dans le mien...

-Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Vaillamment, j'efface de mon esprit tous les possibles sens cachés de cette phrase très, je n'en doute pas un instant, innocente. Le plus dignement que je puisse - en oubliant mon état pour le moins débraillé -, je m'incline devant lui.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur Uzumaki.

Je l'ai fait. J'ai repris mon masque. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais... Mais quoi? C'est dur à admettre... Terriblement dur, même... Mais... J'ai peur. De quoi? Bah... de toute façon, j'ai dépassé le fond... J'ai peur de revenir à la réalité... Je sais que pour lui, je n'étais qu'un amant de passage, rien qu'une conquête de plus, cependant... J'appréhende la fin. Le moment où il me mettra à la porte. Où je rentrerai chez moi pour me terrer à jamais sous ma couette et pleurer sur ma bêtise.

Sans un mot de plus, il me laisse seul... A l'instar du mien, son visage est fermé. Je m'accorde un léger soupir et avance vers la première rangée de vêtements.

-Je l'aime...

Hein!? J'écarquille brusquement les yeux et étouffe mon murmure d'une main tremblante... Je suis si atteint que ça? Je savais qu'il me plaisait, mais de là à être tombé am... Stop. C'est trop rapide. Je n'y crois pas. Pas moyen.

Fouillant comme je peux, je tombe sur des vêtements pas trop bizarres... Lentement, le cerveau sur pause - je refuse de me laisser envahir par des pensées idiotes et improbables -, j'enfile mes nouveaux habits. Et c'est ainsi que je vais rejoindre mon hôte, affublé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise couleur sang agrémentée d'arabesques sombres...

A l'instant même où je pénètre dans sa chambre, je sens son regard me brûler. Le temps d'un dernier briefing mental, je me perds dans l'océan de ses yeux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit sur mon visage, mais ça a l'air de lui plaire et je peux voir ses traits s'apaiser légèrement.

Soudain, un petit sourire renait sur ses lèvres et il s'avance d'un pas en tendant son bras vers moi...

-Tiens.

-Merci.

En fin de compte, je ne serai pas va-nus-pieds et c'est avec gratitude que je récupère mes chaussures. Patiemment, il attend que je les enfile et se dirige vers la sortie, m'invitant d'un geste à le suivre...

Le suite, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien... Tout est flou... Nous avons mangé dans un silence religieux, uniquement rompu par le bruit de nos couverts qui s'entrechoquaient... Mais j'étais trop pris par le combat interne dans mon subconscient et que je tentais d'étouffer au maximum...

Là, je me retrouve - je ne sais pas comment - dehors, au soleil, à suivre mon hôte... Son pas est souple et élastique, on dirait presque qu'il danse... C'est totalement différent d'hier soir... On dirait quasiment un autre homme... Aurais-je rêvé?

Oui, tout à fait... Je suis venu ici acheter des sucres d'orge... Et vu mon mal de reins, c'est pas pour les bouffer... Non: je me suis fait proprement baiser, sans vouloir paraître impoli... Me serais-je violemment cogné la tête pendant l'acte...? Je ne m'en rappelle pas... Ahahah: quelle bonne blague. Non mais vraiment...

Je vois mon hôte se retourner pour m'éblouir d'un sourire radieux...

-Viens! Je vais te montrer mon cheval!

Et ben... Si moi j'ai repris les formules de politesse et le vouvoiement, lui me parle encore comme si on avait gardé les cochons ensemble... Ce qui n'est pas le cas... Je ne me destine pas à ce genre de tâche agricole et salissante... Puis bonjour l'odeur... Bon, j'avoue qu'on a peut-être fait des trucs cochons, mais... MAIS QU'EST-CE JE PENSE ENCORE, MOI!?

Du calme, Sasuke... Rappelle-toi: maison, Nii-san, cervelle dans toute la pièce... Ieurk! Je devrais peut-être envisager la pendaison à la place... C'est moins sale... Bref, dans tous les cas, cette honte que je ressens ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain et très mauvais souvenir...

Bon, concentrons-nous sur l'extérieur... Apparemment, tout est bien propre et entretenu. C'est rare pour ce genre d'endroit... Nous entrons dans un grand bâtiment qui se révèle être un regroupement de boxes. L'odeur des écuries me frappe de plein fouet. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir ça...

Je laisse mon regard s'imprégner des lieux tandis qu'Uzumaki fonce en avant. Retenant un énième soupir, je le suis, les mains dans les poches et une fausse moue blasée au visage.

Il s'arrête finalement devant une grille imposante qui scelle la fin de la bâtisse... D'un geste, il me fait comprendre de rester de ce côté tandis que lui ouvre un fin passage avant de s'y glisser et de refermer derrière lui.

Debout, bien droit, il porte alors ses doigts à ses lèvres et un léger sifflement se fait entendre. La note tient quelques secondes avant de s'estomper lentement. Un hennissement furieux retentit à l'instant où le son meurt et je peux entendre l'animal approcher. Son maître tend le bras vers la source du bruit et je peux enfin voir. Devant mes yeux ébahis, le célèbre Kyûbi arrive. Ce cheval à la robe de feu ne se laisse approcher que par son cavalier.

-Sasuke, je te présente Kyû! Kyû, voici Sasuke!

Et là, comme ça, Uzumaki saute au cou de sa VERITABLE monture. Le visage enfoui dans la rivière de crins, il lui murmure des choses que je ne comprends pas à cause de la distance. Puis il se recule et le regard de l'animal se pose sur moi... C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il me jauge... Allons, c'est impossible! Ce n'est qu'un animal! Et c'est après cette "évaluation visuelle" qu'il nous tourne le dos pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les ténèbres de son box immense...

En riant, mon hôte me rejoint en refermant correctement la grille.

-Il est beau, hein?

-Hn.

Magnifique, même... Mais beaucoup trop flippant à mon goût. Se contentant de mon semblant de réponse, il reprend sa route et s'enfonce brusquement dans un petit couloir sur notre droite. Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi ce mec? L'incarnation humaine d'un cheval? Il faudrait lui rappeler que celle d'un cocker pantouflard traîne la patte derrière lui...!

-Je vais te faire visiter un peu!

Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais franchement, je suis crevé et j'ai tellement mal aux reins! Si j'avais su...! Tant bien que mal, je suis le blond le long des couloirs, pénétrant dans plusieurs pièces dont il se sent absolument obligé de parler de long en large et même en travers. Quand je disais que ce mec adorait les exposés... Il a raté sa vocation de professeur...! Au moins, il était sûr que ses élèves seraient incapables de s'endormir face à tant d'énergie!

Finalement, nous arrivons devant une grande porte en métal... Comme je suis quelques mètres plus loin, Uzumaki se retourne et m'attend de pied ferme, tout sourire et frétillant. A force, je vais finir par trouver ça complètement écœurant... Nii-san me manque en cet instant: lui qui est si avare en démonstrations... Courage, bientôt je pourrai me complaire d'une cure de silence et de froideur... Juste un peu de patience...

Je le rejoins donc devant cette porte presque blindée et le fixe. Le même air illuminé au visage, il m'annonce en ouvrant la porte en grand:

-Et voici la réserve...

-Aaaaah...!

-De paille et de foin, mais bordel!

Ça y est, mon cerveau a encore un raté avant de s'arrêter en mode bug total. Là, sur une botte de foin éparpillée, un homme s'active ardemment sur ce que je détecte être un second être humain... Ses cheveux noués pendent sur une de ses épaules et je peux admirer les muscles puissants de son dos roulant sous l'effort ainsi que la naissance de ses fesses à peine dévoilées par son pantalon légèrement baissé... Donnant naissance à des gémissements et des cris on ne peut plus suggestifs, ses forts coups de reins ne laissent aucun répit au corps tremblant sous lui...

Merde... J'ai à nouveau atrocement chaud... La vue qui s'offre à moi m'excite plus que je ne le voudrais... Ces corps s'entremêlant... Les peaux qui claquent... Les râles et les cris... Les brins de foin s'accrochant aux chevelures d'ébène des protagonistes de cette danse charnelle... Cet homme dominant clairement ce corps nu et offert...

J'entends à peine le soupir ennuyé de mon hôte. S'avançant d'un pas, il se campe fermement au sol, poings sur les hanches.

-Ah nan! Franchement, vous abusez, là!

-Nnnh...

-Ah...! Ouiiiii...!

-NEJI!

Neji? Comme dans Neji Hyûga? Le meilleur ami d'Uzumaki!? Les coups de reins se stoppent à l'élévation de voix du cavalier. Alors comme ça, Hyûga ramène ses conquêtes chez son pote pour les culbuter dans le foin? C'est cliché, tout ça... Et pas très hygiénique...

Mais la copine d'Hyûga se redresse, désirant sans doute rester liée à son homme, et passe ses bras autour de lui pour enfin poser son menton sur son épaule, regardant ainsi mon hôte... Stop. Problème. La copine d'Hyûga n'est pas une fille... Ni un quelconque mec... Ni même une chèvre...! Elle se révèle être Hyûga lui-même! Je rêve! Le garde du corps se dominer, le rouge aux joues, la respiration saccadée et fermement accrochée à son amant...! Mais alors... Si Hyûga n'est pas Hyûga... Qui est donc Hyûga!?

C'est alors que l'amant mystère tourne la tête, collant son visage parfait contre celui du... Hum... Garde du corps... Concentration intense: je connais ce type...

-Itachi! Tu l'empêches de faire son boulot!

-Hn...

-Ita... NII-SAN!!?

Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi comme si j'avais crié une énormité. Mais merde! Ils croient quoi, eux!? Je viens de trouver mon grand-frère, mon modèle, en train de copuler sauvagement avec un être de sexe masculin dans le foin! Il y a de quoi être choqué, non!? La famille, c'est sacré! Et surtout, surtout, c'est ASEXUE!

-Tiens, salut, petit frère.

"Salut"? … "SALUT" !? Mais... Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses... A commencer par cette scène irréelle sous mes yeux. Allons bon, Nii-san n'est pas comme ça! C'est quelqu'un de sérieux!

-Je te présente Neji.

-...

… … … OU EST MA PELLE!? C'est le bouquet avec la carte de vœux, là! Il me présente ce type qui: de un est son amant, de deux que je connais déjà et de trois que j'ai pris pour une fille il y a quelques minutes! Il ne pouvait pas me réveille, plutôt? Une bonne gueulante? Une paire de claques? Un seau d'eau glacée!? Tout sauf ça! Mon monde s'écroule!

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, grande, fine et tannée. Celle d'Uzumaki.

-Tu as réussi à choquer ton frère.

-...

-Bravo!

-Hn...

-La liste de sons qui te sert de vocabulaire n'a toujours pas évolué, à ce que je vois...

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un regard glacé de la part de mon aîné... En ça, je le reconnais et réalise que ce cauchemar est bien réel... Je l'ai déjà pensé, mais: chienne de vie...!

Lâchant sa prise sur moi sur moi, mon hôte se met à trépigner, piétinant sans pitié le foin à nos pieds. Moi, je tente de me reprendre lentement mais sûrement. Pas question de me ridiculiser davantage devant Nii-san..!

-Non mais qui m'a fichu un garde du corps pareil...!

-Naruto...

Mon frère fixe le blond de ses yeux insondables. Puis, par pure provocation, il donne un fort coup de bassin alors qu'il est toujours... en Hyûga... Mais qu'il arrête ça! Je... Je...!

-Itachi!

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... Merci, Uzumaki. Nii-san le regarde à nouveau, figé, tandis que l'écho du cri de son amant meurt doucement.

Malgré le fait que mon cerveau soit en ébullition, quelque chose me frappe... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt!? Uzumaki et Nii-san se connaissent! Et mon aîné connait aussi Hyûga, de toute évidence... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, encore!?

Je pose mon regard sur mon hôte... Il ne manque pas de culot! Son petit jeu, là, genre on-ne-se-connait-pas-mais-tu-me-plais... Il sait où il peut se le mettre!? Et Nii-san! Je lui ai pourtant dit qui j'allais interviewer... Il ne pouvait pas me dire qu'il le connaissait? Ou au moins me prévenir de faire attention...!? Je boude pour ça, tiens... … … Ah bah bravo, Sasuke. Vraiment glorieux...

Partagé entre la colère et l'excitation à cause des deux exhibitionnistes... Mon dieu... Je fantasme sur Nii-san... Arg... BREF...! Je pensais donc que, partagé entre blablabla, je me reconnecte à la réalité pour chopper le dialogue des deux opposants en cours de route.

-Franchement, Neji! Si j'avais su que mon garde du corps lambinerait autant...

-Oh, c'est bon, Naruto! Laisse-le souffler un peu!

-Euh... Techniquement, Itachi, c'est toi qui ne le laisse pas souffler, là...

Petit moment de flottement où Uzumaki et Nii-san s'affrontent du regard tandis qu'Hyûga est toujours perdu quelque part dans les limbes du plaisir... Depuis le temps, son excitation devrait être retombée, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Nii-san doit vraiment être un bon coup... Mais qu'est-ce que je pense encore, moi!?

Toujours est-il qu'après avoir chassé ces pensées inconvenantes, je ne peux me retenir davantage et éclate de rire... Les regards se tournent vers moi qui suis presque plié en deux de rire. Voir un Uchiha se bidonner est un spectacle pour le moins... rare. Voire unique. Mais là, ils ont l'air tellement...! Impossible de résister...!

Quand je relève la tête, toujours secoué par un petit rire et essuyant une larme d'un doigt, Uzumaki me regarde avec une tête d'ahuri et Nii-san d'un air presque vexé. Il détourne alors les yeux pour aller fixer mon hôte à nouveau.

-Tu vas voir si je le laisse souffler...

Et sur ces mots, après un léger sourire ironique, il replonge en avant, entraînant Hyûga avec lui et recommence à le prendre sauvagement. Nom de dieu... Quelle putain de vue... HUM! C'est ton frère, Sasuke! Ton frère!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu... ARG...! Le seul point bénéfique dans cette histoire, c'est que le spectacle a coupé court à mon fou rire...

Oooooh... Je dois quitter cet endroit au plus vite... Je commence sérieusement à étouffer... Seulement, je ne peux détourner mes yeux écarquillés de cette scène hautement érotique... Le visage empourpré et le souffle court, je sens la fièvre reprendre ses droits sur mes sens.

-Tu sais que tu es terriblement excitant, comme ça...?

Le souffle à mon oreille me fait violemment trembler... Uzumaki se colle soudainement à mon dos, se frottant lascivement contre mon corps échauffé... Une de ses mains se pose sur mon ventre pour le caresser lentement... Moi, je suis bien incapable de répondre...Je réagis même à peine lorsque sa poigne se referme sur mes doigts.

-Viens...!

Et brusquement, il quitte la pièce, me tirant derrière lui. Il faut que je me calme... Mais comment y parvenir alors que chacun de mes pas est accompagné par l'écho d'un cri de pure jouissance...?

Comme dans un rêve, les portes filent autour de nous et le couloir bouge à grande vitesse. Mais mes yeux sont fixés sur la silhouette devant moi, mon point d'ancrage dans ce monde irréel.

Mon hôte m'arrête d'un coup pour ouvrir un panneau sur la droite et me pousser vivement dans la pièce dévoilée avant de refermer derrière lui.

-Désolé... Je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit plus convenable...

Il me plaque contre le mur le plus proche et me bloque de ses bras tandis que son visage se perd dans le creux de mon cou.

-Mais je ne peux pas attendre davantage...

Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Un message codé pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut me sauter tout de suite, dans cette remise?

-A... Attendez...

Je me tends brusquement en sentant ses dents se planter dans ma peau.

-Non, Sasuke. Je n'en peux plus...

Alors quoi, il va me violer contre ce mur qui blesse mon dos? Mouais... Tu as oublié une donnée à ton équation, mon pauvre Sasuke... Tu en crèves d'envie, toi aussi...

Voyant que je ne proteste plus, sa prise se desserre et ses mains viennent glisser sur le haut de mon torse, puis le long de mes hanches...

-Et puis...

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe tandis que ses doigts se posent sans gêne aucune sur mon sexe déjà bien échauffé à travers mes vêtements...

-Il me semble que tu as un petit problème par ici...

Sans rire...? Malgré tout, je suis un homme! Avec des besoins et des envies d'homme. Et une libido d'homme. Alors me mettre un tel spectacle sous les yeux, c'est... … … Damned... Je suis définitivement gay...

-Tch...

Il relève la tête et je me heurte à son regard brûlant... Mon Dieu... Ce mec...! Il me donne envie de...

-Ne sois pas farouche...

Pas fa...! Il veut mourir ou quoi!? Je pensais lui avoir montré que, moi aussi, je suis capable de prendre les choses en main... Dans tous les sens du terme...!

D'un mouvement brusque, j'agrippe son bassin pour le coller fortement contre moi. J'avance mon visage vers le sien - qui a revêtu un très beau masque d'incrédulité - et m'empare de ses lèvres, lui offrant le baiser le plus passionné de mon pauvre répertoire. Le moment de battement n'est pas long et son cerveau qui était sur pause percute rapidement la Terre. Il me serre contre lui et s'évertue à me montrer de sa langue que lui aussi est plein de ressource. Ne t'en fais pas, va: je le sais déjà...

En manque d'air, je finis par rompre notre baiser et accroche mon regard d'encre au sien.

-Oh putain...

Je souris légèrement... Aurais-je réussi à faire mon petit effet...? Je remue mon bassin contre le sien, ravi de voir sa respiration s'altérer, et sens mes lèvres s'étirer davantage: il est aussi excité que moi... Voire plus.

-Hn...?

Il bloque mes hanches, presque rudement, et me fixe. Je frémis... Ses yeux azurs reflètent une lueur de folie qui me fait un effet monstre...!

-Sasuke... Tu m'excites...!

Oh... La bouffée de chaleur qui naît en mon sein manque de me dévaster... Une fois de plus, je fais les frais du pouvoir incontestable des mots... Et de sa voix...!

-Hnnn...!

D'un coup, il s'empare de ma chemise et tire pour l'ouvrir, se moquant du bruit de déchirure du tissu ou des boutons qui sautent au diable... Ses mains rencontrent à nouveau ma peau, l'électrisant... Chaque nouvel effleurement m'affole de plus en plus...

-NnnNnnh...!

-Oui... Gémis...

Il recommence... Pourquoi ne se tait-il donc pas...? Ses mains font déjà bien assez dégâts... A ses gestes empressés, je comprends qu'on ne joue plus. Il a envie de moi, j'ai envie de lui. La seule chose qui compte à présent est de lier nos corps au plus vite. Connaître une nouvelle fois le plaisir de la chair...

Sans cérémonie aucune, je me retrouve nu devant lui, mes vêtements gisant à nos pieds. Ce mec a un sacré don pour déshabiller les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent... Lui, torse nu, me dévore des yeux... Pas de doute, je vais encore finir comme entrée-plat principal-dessert... Mais franchement, je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps qu'hier pour qu'il me possède enfin.

Alors qu'il me détaille toujours, je ressens la distance entre nous, bien qu'infime, comme une insulte. Je tends mes mains tremblantes vers l'avant et capture son visage entre elles, en coupe.

-Passe tout de suite au dessert...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sas...

Sa voix rieuse s'interrompt lorsqu'il se heurte à mon regard devenu suppliant. La flamme du sien se fait plus ardente et je me sens basculer à nouveau dans son monde. Je ne vois plus ses mains, mais entends clairement le bruit caractéristique d'une tirette qui s'ouvre, suivi d'un bruissement de tissus... Une paume se pose sur ma hanche et la chaleur de son corps se rapproche pour m'irradier... Je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot que je me cambre fortement, tête rejetée sur le côté. Un cri traître profite de mes lèvres entrouvertes pour naître et s'épanouir...

-Aaaaah...!

-Hnnn...

Son grognement se mêle à mon éclat de voix tandis qu'il empoigne nos membres d'un même main... Comment ai-je pu oublier cette renversante sensation de plaisir...? Cette douce et bouleversante ascension vers la jouissance...? Dieu! Comment garder le Nord alors que ses doigts s'activent au Sud...!?

-S... Sasuke...

Je le regarde, bien qu'un voile de plaisir ne couvre déjà mes orbes sombres... Il cesse ses mouvements, m'arrachant un léger gémissement de frustration et empoigne mes hanches de ses mains. Avant que je ne puisse demander la moindre explication, il me soulève et me colle à nouveau au mur rêche.

-Entoure tes jambes... autour de moi...

-O... Oui...

Je m'exécute, pressé de passer à la suite, mais rien ne vient... Que fait-il encore...? Je fronce les sourcils et le dévisage, haïssant le sourire qui orne ses lèvres délicieuses. Il penche sa tête sur le côté, tentateur...

-Continue...

… Que je continue...? Ce n'est pas lui qui est supposé me prendre fougueusement...? Je réprime cette idée avant de m'égarer et le fixe, en quête d'explications.

-Nos sexes, Sasuke... Continue de les caresser...

Oh mon Dieu...! Qu'il ne pas dise pas des choses pareilles, je... Je...!

-Prends-les dans ta main, Sasuke... Maintenant...

-Aaah...!

Avant que je ne comprenne, mes doigts tremblants ont capturé nos membres, les caressant lentement... Nos deux corps sont tendus sous cette nouvelle vague de plaisir, mais bien vite, il recule légèrement sa tête pour m'observer... Qu'il cesse...! Ses yeux vont me rendre fou!

-Ne jouis pas, surtout...

-Mmmh...!

Facile à dire... Il a l'habitude, lui...! Me retenir alors que l'action de ma main mêlée à chacun de ses mots me fait de plus en plus basculer vers...

Nom de...! Un torrent de lave laboure mes entrailles tandis que, provocateur, il porte trois doigts à sa bouche... Fasciné, je ne peux plus détourner mon regard... Les membres glissant entre ses lèvres... Allant et venant... Valsant avec sa langue rose... S'humidifiant de sa salive... Ses doigts qui, bientôt, seront en moi... Simple pensée qui m'arrache un frisson couplé d'un long gémissement...

-Aaaaah...

-Ce que j'aime quand tu gémis...

Cette fois, c'est sûr, je vais mourir... Sa main a quitté sa boucher pour aller frôler doucement mon intimité encore sensible. Cependant, l'envie est beaucoup trop forte pour que je ne le fasse cesser... Alors je force mon corps à se détendre tandis qu'un doigt me pénètre. Plus vite je serai prêt, plus vite il sera en moi...

Deux, trois, les intrus tournoient en moi, écartant ma chair, la forçant à se détendre et à s'assouplir pour la suite des événements. Ma peau glisse contre lui, à peine déshabillé. Avant hier, j'aurais trouvé cette position totalement indécente et inconcevable: un Uchiha soumis n'est plus un Uchiha. Mais en cet instant, me faire dominer de la sorte me fait bien plus d'effet que tout ce que j'ai pu voir, ressentir ou imaginer durant toute mon existence.

-Sasuke, je...

Il a atteint sa limite... Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, brûlant, et lui gémis du bout des lèvres:

-V... Vieeens...!

Mon gémissement se transforme en grognement lorsque ses doigts si habiles se retirent, me laissant un désagréable sentiment de vide. J'aurai voulu passer à la suite sans qu'il ne quitte ma peau un seul instant...

Mais bien vite, je sens la chaleur de son sexe contre mon intimité. Enfin...! Il se recule à nouveau, cherchant mon regard pour obtenir mon accord qu'il a pourtant eu au moment où ses mains se sont posées sur moi. Je lui offre un léger sourire et me penche pour capturer ses lèvres, scellant ainsi l'acceptation de notre nouvelle étreinte.

Et enfin, enfin! Il s'engage en moi, nous unissant à nouveau...

-Aaaaah...!!

-Nnnnnh...

Son membre en moi me déchire presque, malgré ma préparation... Cependant, j'ai tellement envie de lui que l'agréable se fait directement ressentir. Parfait mélange entre la douleur aigüe et le plaisir précoce.

Il rompt le baiser, séparant nos lèvres à la dernière seconde et commençant à se retirer en même temps. Mais cette fois, je ne m'inquiète plus: je sais que ce manque sera rapidement comblé pour notre plus grand contentement.

-Mmmmh...!

Son premier mouvement engendre en moi une déferlante de sentiments: du plaisir pour l'avoir en moi; du bonheur car je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait encore m'étreindre: de la peur, toujours, que ce soit la dernière fois...

Yeux dans l'océan déchaîné des siens, je me laisse aller au va-et-vient qu'il m'impose. Le temps de la douceur est révolu au profit d'une cadence anarchique et désordonnée. Seul notre besoin de jouissance est mis en avant, dévoilé par ses coups de reins forts et secs. Moi, je me laisse aller... Je veux me perdre une ultime fois contre lui...

-Aaaaaah!

-Mmmh...!

Le rythme s'accélère, fort, témoin de la puissance qui habite mon amant... Délice... Quel délice...! Les hautes de la jouissance m'appellent de leurs voix cristallines, me promettant un accueil détonnant, un final éclatant dont je ne me relèverai probablement pas...

-Mmmhaaah...!

Cette fois, peu importe ma volonté, je ne pourrai plus tenir encore très longtemps... Cette nouvelle expérience, brutale, bestiale, me prend aux tripes et me transcend. Chaque assaut de mon amant résonne en moi, me faisant vibrer de la tête aux pieds.

Mon corps entier est sollicité, chaque muscle tiré au maximum, chaque parcelle de peau échauffée pour lui et rien que pour lui... Mes lèvres, ô traîtresses, s'ouvrent et se ferment en une symphonie de cris, de gémissements, d'expirations brusques, entrecoupés de soupirs et en parfaite harmonie avec ses râles sourds... Plus bas, mon intimité pilonnée, capturant son membre dans ses parois serrées, pour ensuite le relâcher et l'accueillir de nouveau...

Je m'adapte au rythme, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus fort, toujours plus chaud, toujours plus bon...! Mes hanches dansent, se balancent, au gré des siennes... Oui, j'aime ça... J'aime le sentir si dur en moi... Je l'aime...!

Les ongles de ses doigts, crispés sur ma peau, me lacèrent, me déchirant l'épiderme... Mon dos malmené racle ce mur, laissant une douleur sourde se mêler au plaisir. Mais qu'importe. Il est est en moi et grave sa possession dans ma chair... Il révèle ma faiblesse au monde...

-Aaaaah...!

-S... Sasuke...

L'écho de sa voix tinte encore en moi tandis qu'il me colle un peu plus au mur. Une de ses mains s'arrache à ma peau et glisse entre nos corps brûlants...

-S... Sasuke...!

-Aaaah!!

Son appel, plus fort s'imprègne dans ma tête alors qu'il capture mon membre tendu à craquer entre ses doigts fins... Les miens, indociles, s'accrochent à ses épaules, soutenant mon corps cambré sous le cri qui m'écorche la gorge: le va-et-vient rapide qu'il a entamé rompt doucement mes dernières barrières de résistance.

-Mmmh...! Aaaaah...!

-Ça... Caresse... Avec moi... Hnnn...!

Sans que je ne puisse vraiment décider, mon cerveau imbibé de plaisir fait filer les doigts d'une de mes mains jusqu'aux siens, sur mon sexe... Mon corps entier est en quête d'une jouissance libératrice...

Le contact entre nos mains est électrique... Un long frisson nait en mon sein, faisant trembler tout mon être de délice... Il prend possession de chaque fibre de ma peau, passe par mes doigts pour se transmettre aux siens et faire frémir son corps à son tour..

-Mmmh...!

-Hnnn...

Comment peut-on devenir si fusionnels lors d'une relation sexuelle? Est-ce tout le temps pareil? Non. Je sens que l'amour qui m'enveloppe y est pour beaucoup. Chaque mouvement de hanches, le moindre frottement de peau, mes cris et soupirs, tous sont imprégnés de ces sentiments nouveaux et forts. Je suis submergé...!

Le va-et-vient de nos mains jointes et les rencontres brutales de nos corps sous nos coups de reins commencent à nous faire craquer. C'est beaucoup trop intense pour moi... A ce rythme, je vais...

-Aaaah! Je...! Mmmh!

-Viens... Hnnn...! Sa... Sasuke!

A nouveau, ces langues de feu balayant mon corps entier se rassemblent en mon sein pour former cet immense brasier. Bûcher de désir et de plaisir, jouissance unique... Lente accumulation de chaleur en un foyer étouffant pour finalement exploser, dévastant tout mon être...!

-Aaah... Mmh! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Je ne peux plus sentir rien de concret. Mon cœur décolle, ma chair se déchire, mes os s'effritent et mon âme touche le Paradis du bout des doigts. Cet univers blanc et brûlant qui nous anesthésie pour quelques secondes infinies.

-Aah! NnnnnNNNnh!!

Une nouvelle explosion et mon âme plonge en plein Nirvana. Le fruit de son plaisir m'envahit, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit et je me perds sur notre route de lumière, flottant entre deux étoiles...

Blanc, tout est blanc... Une couleur douce et chaude qui m'enveloppe entièrement, atténuant chacun de mes sens. Je me retrouve seul dans cet univers ouaté, perdu dans toute cette neige.

-'suke...

Seul? Non, pas vraiment... Une présence m'enrobe de... tendresse? Le réconfort naît en mon sein et je voudrais rester emprisonné dans ce cocon pour l'éternité, protéger par ces grandes mains chaleureuses qui caressent ma peau...

-Sasuke...

Un de mes yeux s'ouvre, paresseux. Je n'avais pas envie d'être arraché à ma bulle, mais suis contraint de la faire éclater pour le retrouver pleinement. Lui, assis dos au mur, me tient dans ses bras. Moi, coincé entre ses jambes et blotti contre son torse, je tente de retrouver un semblant d'attache à la réalité.

-Hey, Sasuke... Tu me reçois?

-Hn...

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois sourire puis se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front... C'est doux... Incroyablement doux...

-Tu as encore joui en criant mon prénom...

-Que...!

Je me redresse vivement pour le fusiller du regard... Mais il ne va pas bien dans sa tête, ou quoi!? Il me semblait lui avoir déjà demandé de ne pas dire des choses comme ça! Ça ne se fait pas, merde! A moins que je ne l'ai juste pensé...

-Je confirme! C'était détonnant, petit frère!

De plissés par le mécontentement, mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me retourne d'un bond, oubliant la douleur de mes reins sous le choc.

-N... N...!

-Et bien, petit frère... Trop crié?

Nom de...

-Nii-san...!?

Les rires de mon hôte et de son garde du corps – toujours ventousé à son amant – se mêlent à mes oreilles, lointains. Mais mon regard est croché au visage de mon aîné, éclairé par un fin sourire amusé.

-Je te pensais asexué, Sasuke, depuis le temps...

-...

Cette fois, je peux mourir sans regret. Je suis un imbécile, ridicule, gay et asexué de surcroit... Cherchez l'erreur! Pour ce qui est de mon testament... Je lègue toutes mes possessions au chat de Chiyo baa-san, la gentille vieille dame vivant dans la consigne de mon université. Profite bien, minou...

-Adieu, monde cruel...!

Et, alors que j'amorce un mouvement pour me lever et fuir en pleurant dans le soleil couchant comme tout bon manga qui se respecte, deux bras solides me retiennent et me tirent à nouveau en arrière.

-Lâche-moi, Uzumaki!

-Il y a du progrès, dis-moi!

-...

-Maintenant que tu me tutoies, tu pourrais également envisager d'employer mon prénom à plein temps, non...?

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se courbe contre moi et je sens son souffle brûlant contre mon oreille.

-Ou faut-il que je te fasse jouir une fois de plus pour pouvoir l'entendre...?

De blême, je dois passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de terminer sur une superbe note carmine si j'en juge pas ma gêne totale et la fumée qui doit sortir de mes oreilles.

-Quelle délicieuse idée, Naruto... J'aimerais beaucoup voir mon petit frère en dominé... Moi qui m'imaginais que jamais un Uchiha ne se ferait prendre... Je suis sûr que ça vaut le coup d'œil...!

De rouge, je repasse à un teint de craie en une unique et infime seconde. En quatre phrases, mon frère vient de me faire chuter à nouveau de plusieurs étages... Pelle, ô ma pelle! Reviens-moi!

-Malheureusement, Itachi, le visage haletant et torturé de plaisir de Sasuke est mien et seulement mien!

-Allons, mon vieux! Tu peux bien partager un peu, non?

-Impossible.

-Égoïste!

-Possessif!

… … …

-Je l'ai vu nu beaucoup plus que toi!

-Aucun rapport!

-J'ai assisté à tout le développement de son corps jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

-Je prends la relève!

-Je le connais parfaitement!

-Je vais le connaître parfaitement ET intimement...!

… … … … … Je craque.

-C'EST FINI, OUI!!?

Grand silence dans l'assemblée... Mais merde, quoi! Il est écrit quoi sur mon front? ''Steak de Sasu à moins cinquante pourcent en grande surface!''!? ''Il est beau, le Sasu, il est beau! Prenez-en tant qu'il est encore chaud!''!? ''A l'achat d'un Sasu, orgasme gratuit!''!? Mais bordel, je ne suis pas un jouet!

Un nouveau pouffement me parvient, venant toujours du blond...

-Allons, allons, Sasuke... Où est passé ton sens de l'humour?

-J'en ai pas!

Ça, c'était de la pure réplique de gamin... Bravo, Sasuke... Garde ta pelle en main, tu t'enfonces encore un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde de ton existence!

-Je ne plaisantais pas!

-Nii-san!

-Itachi!

-Trésor!

Gros blanc... J'en oublie la remarque de mon aîné et notre magnifique rappel à l'ordre en chœur... Incrédule, je tourne mes yeux exorbités vers Hyûga qui vient de se manifester pour la première fois – hors cris et gémissements, bien sûr.

-T... Trésor...!?

Et là...! Je vous jure, c'est véridique! Neji Hyûga pique un énorme fard en se collant à mon frère... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mon appareil photo!?

-Tu es le seul, Chaton...

Stop. Ce n'est pas Nii-san qui vient d'enlacer Hyûga pour lui embrasser la tempe en l'affublant d'un... petit surnom mignon, n'est-ce pas...? MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE, ENCORE!?

L'ambiance devient presque mielleuse tandis que j'observe Hyûga frotter son front dans le cou de mon aîné comme si le faire était tout à fait normal. Bientôt, je vais me mettre à chercher dans toute la remise. C'est obligé! Ils DOIVENT être quelque part! Où sont les bisounours lobotomiseurs de cerveaux!? … … … Et où est ma pelle, que je m'enterre avec!?

Le regard de Nii-san se repose sur moi, amusé par mon air probablement ahuri et dépassé.

-Neji est mon amant, petit frère.

… Sans rire!? Non mais il me surprend trop, là! Et moi qui pensais que c'était son partenaire à la belote!

-Je l'avais remarqué, Nii-san...

Il me prend pour un abruti, ou quoi!? Je me doute bien qu'il ne va pas culbuter le livreur de pizzas! … Quoi que... BREF! C'est en me voyant lever les yeux au ciel qu'il secoue lentement la tête.

-Mon amant, Sasuke. Pas un vulgaire coup.

Parce que c'est un coureur de jup... de caleçons, en plus!? Mouais, c'est peut-être pas le moment...

-...

-C'est du sérieux.

-Oh...

-Oui, ''oh''.

En quelques minutes, j'apprends que: mon frère a une vie sexuelle; qu'il aime les hommes; qu'il les collectionne probablement; que c'est un bon coup; qu'il connaissait ma cible et son garde du corps; qu'il vit une histoire d'amour avec ce dernier; qu'il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule et que je vais me pendre. Ah non... J'étais déjà au courant pour le dernier point... Bon sang...

M'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Uzumaki, je bondis brusquement sur mes pieds. Et là...! Un haussement de sourcil suggestif de Nii-san me rappelle ma nudité. Retenant un nouvel éclat de voix courroucé, je me penche pour attraper mon sous-vêtement que j'enfile rapidement. Je fais la même chose avec mon pantalon, me moquant bien d'offrir à mon hôte une vue exclusive de mes fesses, et m'empare de ma chemise pour me retourner vers lui.

-Toi...

Je ne suis plus de bonne humeur. C'est trop en trop peu de temps... J'ai vraiment besoin de m'aérer le cerveau. Vite.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Sans demander d'explications, le blond se lève et se rhabille correctement. Sans m'étaler en vaines paroles, je l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraîne à ma suite, passant devant Hyûga et Nii-san. Je parlerai à mon aîné plus tard. Chez nous.

Le tirant sans un mot, je parviens à retrouver le monde extérieur sans me perdre. Le calme a repris ses droits en moi, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en réjouir: j'ai besoin de réponses.

Une fois dehors, je lâche le cavalier et enfile ma chemise, poursuivant mon chemin. Dans mon dos, je l'entends me suivre. Bien, c'est déjà ça. Laissant fuser un petit bruit témoignant de mon agacement, j'écarte les bras pour regarder le vêtement que je viens de passer battre mes flans. Il aurait au moins pu éviter de me l'arracher comme un sauvage pervers en manque! Mouais... je pense que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais fait un plaisir de le remplacer... Bref...

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis quand quoi?

A sa voix, je sens qu'il est crispé. Normal, la mienne est devenue glaciale...

-Depuis quand connais-tu mon frère?

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans alors qu'il ''s'occupait'' de Neji dans la réserve de nourriture.

Super. Non seulement ils se connaissent depuis une plombe, mais en plus, il est depuis tout ce temps avec un mec qu'il ne m'a jamais présenté, à moi, son seul et unique frère!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne...

-Tu ne vois pas!? C'est mon frère, merde! J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes tous bien foutus de moi!

Je m'arrête brutalement et me retourne pour le fixer. Si je ne cache pas ma colère, je tente tout de même de le faire avec la déception que je ressens. Il soupire et fait un pas en avant. Moi, je recule de ce même pas. S'il me touche maintenant, ce sera horrible...

-Quand ton frère m'a parlé de toi et de tes études, je me suis juste proposé pour t'aider à accomplir ton stage. On s'est dit qu'on allait taire notre amitié pour ne pas que tu sois influencé ou qu'on t'accuse de tricherie...

-...

-Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Navré de t'avoir mis en colère.

Le doute s'insinue en moi, écartant d'un coup ma colère. C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé...? L'incertitude qui m'envahit doit se lire sur mes traits, car Uzumaki se permet d'avancer à nouveau pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je suis sincère, Sasuke. Autant que quand je te dis que tu me plais.

Le chaleur est de retour, me prenant aux tripes et aux joues. A un tel point que quand il m'attire contre lui, je me laisse faire, allant jusqu'à l'enlacer en retour... Sentiments de merde... Je ne peux même plus lui en vouloir tranquillement...

-Tu me crois?

-Hn...

Encore une fois, je sens ses lèvres sur mon front tandis que son étreinte se fait plus forte... J'ai envie de me laisser aller à ses bras, mais une voix m'en empêche...

-Alors, petit frère...?

Faisant légèrement pivoter le blond qui ne veut plus me lâcher, je regarde mon aîné. Il a beau sourire, son regard est un peu inquiet. Je suis sa seule famille et il ne doit pas vouloir d'une embrouille entre nous. Mon visage s'adoucit alors, le rassurant.

-C'est bon, Nii-san. Il m'a expliqué.

Je l'observe ferme les yeux une seconde avant que son visage ne change, à nouveau moqueur.

-Dominé jusqu'au bout, hein...?

Tout mon être se fige. Je sais pertinemment qu'il fait allusion au fait que je sois dans les bras du blond et non le contraire... Nom de Dieu... Je repousse violemment le cavalier, affrontant du regard celui sombre de mon aîné.

-Tu vas voir si je le suis!

Je me redresse complètement et fait voyager mes yeux partout autour de nous pour tomber sur... la voiture. Ça fera l'affaire.

-Hey!

Une fois de plus, j'attrape Uzumaki par le poignet et le tire jusqu'au véhicule avant de le pousser dessus, le faisant s'appuyer sur le bas capot...

-Sasuke!

-Tais-toi.

A nouveau défi, nouvelle réponse. Sans me préoccuper des protestations du blond, je porte mes mains à l'ouverture de son pantalon. A lors qu'il tente de me repousser, je relève la tête et le fige d'un regard. Provocateur, j'ouvre mes lèvres pour les caresser de ma langue, libérant rapidement son sexe pour le caresser en quelques frôlements bien placés... Avec satisfaction, je vois Uzumaki écarquiller les yeux, souffle soupé.

-S... Sasuke...

-Chuuut... Laisse-moi te faire du bien...

Voulant le convaincre, je fais glisser ma chemise ouverte d'un mouvement d'épaule pour l'arrêter dans le creux de mes bras pliés. Et je réussis mon petit effet, voyant le membre déjà brûlant de mon hôte se dresser entre mes doigts.

Me courbant sur lui, j'approche mon visage de son bas ventre, confiant, et me trouve face – et c'est le cas de le dire – à un souci... Dans mon empressement, j'ai légèrement oublié que je n'ai JAMAIS fait ça de ma vie...

Bon... Pas de panique... Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué...! Testons quelque chose... Tentant de cacher mon hésitation, je sors à nouveau ma langue pour la passer sur l'extrémité du sexe d'Uzumaki.

-Nnnnh...

Résultat concluant... Héhéhé, aurais-je des prédispositions à la chose? Voulant confirmer mon hypothèse, je promène ma langue et mes lèvres sur chaque centimètre de cette peau chaude et attirante.

-Putain... S... Sasuke... Hnnh...!

Mouhahaha! Je suis un petit génie! Il rigole moins, là, le pro du sexe! M'enhardissant, je relève mon visage pour lui lancer une œillade aguicheuse avant de me repencher, légèrement cambré, pour cueillir sa virilité dans ma bouche le plus loin que je peux.

-Aaah...

Sans attendre, j'entame un lent va-et-vient, serrant un peu l'étau de mes lèvres sur le membre. Amusé et fier en entendant les râles sourds et les gémissements mal étouffés de mon hôte, je passe de longues minutes à accélérer progressivement mes mouvements, variant profondeur et intensité. A chaque nouvelle chose, un son différent lui échappe... J'adore ça!

Toujours appuyé au capot de la voiture, faisant un peu travailler les suspensions de celle-ci, Uzumaki se livre complètement, se retenant sur son bras tendu derrière lui. Je ne peux nier qu'il est terriblement excitant, ainsi... Tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter un moment pour l'admirer... Ses yeux déjà fiévreux se posent alors sur moi...

-Qu'est-ce que... tu fais...?

-Je...

-Mais continue!

Sa main libre vient agripper mes cheveux sombres pour me repencher sur son ''problème'' que je reprends volontiers en bouche, fier et heureux de lui faire tant de bien...

-Oh Dieuuu...!

Ce que j'aime l'entendre gémir...! Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'accélère mes va-et-vient, tenant la base de son sexe d'une main et crispant l'autre sur sa cuisse... un temps infini s'écoule, où je m'applique à lui faire plaisir du mieux que je peux. C'est peut-être ma première fois, mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas tout donné...!

-Putain... Sasuke! Nnnnh... Arrête!

A sa voix, je sens qu'il est sur le point de jouir... Qu'il vienne, je lui ferai plaisir jusqu'au bout! J'attrape vivement ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les serrer, l'empêchant de me forcer à arrêter et accélère une dernière fois, resserrant la chair brûlante de mes lèvres...

-M... Merde! Aaah... NnnnNnnh!!

Je ferme fortement les yeux en sentant son plaisir envahir ma bouche... C'est pas super bon, en fait... Courageusement, je commence à avaler avant de manquer de m'étouffer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent: bordel, je n'arriverai pas à tout avaler! Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me recule vivement et... me prends le reste de sa semence en pleine figure.

Surpris, j'en tombe sur le cul au premier sens du terme. Lui se redresse, affolé, et se précipite pour s'accroupir à mes côtés...

-Merde! Sasuke, ça va!?

Comme un idiot, j'ouvre et referme ma bouche, une légère grimace au visage. Génial... Je dois avoir l'air fin, les fesses au sol et la face maculée de sperme...!

Un éclat de rire retentit, suivi par des applaudissements... je me fige avant de me relever, raide, pour affronter ma sentence... Mon frère, hilare, me regarde, Hyûga se bidonnant à ses côtés...

-Merveilleux numéro de séduction, petit frère! Tout ce qu'un parfait dominé ferait pour aguicher son amant! Dommage pour le final raté...

Mon cerveau est sur pause tandis que la honte et la colère se mêlent en mon sein. Lui se tient toujours les côtes...

-Note que c'était peut-être un stratagème pour exciter davantage Naruto...

Je vais me pendre... Vraiment... Mais avant que je ne puisse me suicider en paix, je me sens soulevé dans les airs...

-Et ça a très bien marché!

-HEY!!

Uzumaki me jette sur son épaule et se retourne, commençant à marcher vers la maison... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, nom de Dieu!? Sous les rires de mon frère et de son amant, j'entends le blond me susurrer doucement quelques mots, m'horrifiant tandis qu'il accélère le rythme de ses enjambées...

-Je vais à nouveau entendre mon prénom... N'est-ce pas, Sasuke...?

-... Que...!? … NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owari!!

Et voilà! C'est terminé! A présent, comme je l'ai déjà annoncé plus haut, je vais me remettre sérieusement à Photograph, pour ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, ainsi qu'à l'épilogue (le vrai, cette fois) de Paradise!

J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes et que ça vous a plu!

Bisous à tous!!

Votre dévouée Adralya...


End file.
